CONTRARIOS
by haruka-tk
Summary: En esta historia HYM, no tienen nada que ver con peleas, se conocieron antes pero se han reencontrado, podria ser que esta vez las cosas sean contrarias?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia es solo como entretenimiento y no la hago con fines de lucro.

**CONTRARIOS**

_CAP. 1 DONDE INICIA LO QUE HABIA TERMINADO…_

Una chica rubia de cabello corto, elegante pero cómodamente vestida, estaba sentada en una mesa alejada, en el fondo de una pequeña cafetería, que ya llevaba bastante tiempo frecuentando, con nada más que un café, una libreta y una pluma frente a ella.

Parecía un chico, con aquel pantalón de mezclilla holgado y su camisa blanca un poco ajustada pero no demasiado, un saco casual completaba su atuendo.

El mesero, se le acerca, viendo que la chica llevaba bastante tiempo sentada, observando, ningún punto en especifico, a través de la ventana.

Aquel era su lugar favorito en la ciudad, la cafetería era un lugar tranquilo, acogedor, su refugio.

-Haru… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Apenas y le dijo para que le escuchara.

-Ah… si estoy bien Matt, solo pensaba- La chica le sonrió para que se asegurara de que estaba bien.

-Otra vez faltaste a la escuela, eso no está bien- Matt le retiraba el café de la mesa.

-Mira quien lo dice- Haruka trataba de recuperar su bebida.

-Con lo que debes al café y lo seguido que vienes, debo encontrar una forma de obtener dinero- Matt daba el último manotazo en la mano de Haruka.

Matt era el mejor amigo de Haruka, algo difícil de creer, pues no tenían las personalidades más compatibles.

Era de cabello corto, castaño y ojos negros, piel blanca y cuerpo atlético, trabajaba en la cafetería, pero ambos estudiaban el primer año de la universidad.

-Puedes perder a tu mejor cliente, si no cuidas lo que dices- Haruka se rendía a perder su bebida favorita y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho fingiendo estar molesta.

-Los clientes pagan, ya hablando en serio, mamá debería hacerte socia- Matt ponía frente a ella una taza de café caliente.

Haruka sonrió, ante aquel detalle.

-Si acabas de decir que debo demasiado al café, ¿Cómo quieres que tu mamá me haga socia?- Haruka tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-No me malinterpretes, como cliente eres pésima, pero nos has ayudado con la cafetería desde que planeábamos abrirla, eso ya te hace socia, pero a este lugar aún le falta tu toque- Matt aprovecho que el lugar estaba tranquilo y se sentó con Haruka.

Haruka recordó, aquellos días y una sensación desoladora la estrujo desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Eso no fue ayuda, solo quería darles un obsequio por todo lo que han hecho por mí- Haruka se recargo por completo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Aun así, no mientas solo hemos hecho lo que toda persona haría- Matt sonreía ampliamente.

-No toda la gente haría lo que ustedes- Haruka seguía tomando su café pero aquel sentimiento seguía torturándole el corazón.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, no me gusta cuando te pones mal- Matt se levanto de la mesa un grupo de chicos entraron en el café.

Haruka volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, hasta que por la entrada de la cafetería algo llamo su atención, una pareja entraba, noto que no había mesas disponibles, entonces decidió que era momento de salir del lugar, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¿Piensas huir tan pronto?- La voz de una mujer adulta, la sorprendió por la espalda, era la madre de Matt.

-Yo no huyo Susan, pero debo dejar la mesa disponible- Haruka se justifico, mientras saludaba a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla.

A pesar de la considerable diferencia de edad, Haruka podía sentir sus piernas flaquear y su piel erizándose con aquella voz.

-Si lo sé, ¿Solo huiste de tu casa verdad cariño?- Susan dijo en tono de broma, mientras acomodaba el cuello del saco de Haruka.

-No escape de mi casa, solo de mi padre- Haruka sonreía poniendo el saco como estaba originalmente.

Haruka, recibió una mirada fulminante de Susan, sus ojos azules podían llegar mas allá de donde la ojiverde quería.

-Claro, como digas, en lugar de discutir conmigo, ve a ayudar a Matt- Susan la miro dulcemente a los ojos.

-Está bien, solo deja que me quite esto- Haruka no pudo resistirse a esos ojos azules, se quito el saco y se arremango las mangas de su camisa.

-Buen chico- Susan tomo el saco y demás cosas, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Haruka, se acerco a Matt con gusto, parecía que no le molestara aquella actividad, además podría dejar de pensar.

-¿Recordaras tus viejos tiempos como mortal?- Matt le bromeo mientras le entregaba una pluma y mandil corto.

-Nunca los he olvidado niño, es solo que hace tiempo que no hago esto- Haruka vio que estaba muy formal, así que ante la sorpresa de Matt, desabotono su camisa, dejándose una playera blanca debajo.

-Dejen los desnudos para más tarde, hay trabajo que hacer, muévanse 'señoritas'- Susan intervino apresurándolos.

-Te enseñare como se hace esto niño- Haruka salió a las mesas a tomar su primer orden en mucho tiempo.

-Cubrirás tus mesas favoritas, las del fondo, están más cerca de la barra, no queremos que arruines las ordenes tropezando con todo- Matt le bromeo, caminando al frente de la cafetería.

-No me falta tanta practica- Una sonriente Haruka fue a atender sus mesas.

Normalmente la cafetería era frecuentada por chicas, Matt era atractiva, buena explicación para esto, el otro motivo era Haruka, que superaba por un poco el atractivo de Matt, a las chicas las emocionaba el "chico del fondo" siempre solo. Para las chicas ver a Haruka sonreír de esa manera era memorable, aunque si coqueteaba con ellas, ninguna le había visto tan sincera en sus expresiones.

La pareja por la que Haruka, había dejado su puesto de pasividad había ocupado su mesa.

-Hola, buenos días, ¿Qué desean ordenar?- Haruka no dejaba de reír con algo de nervios.

-Yo quiero un café americano… ¿Y tu Michiru?- El chico volteo a ver a la joven que lo acompañaba.

Hasta ese momento Haruka, levanto la mira de la libreta de órdenes para entonces encontrarse con la mirada azul de la chica.

A primera vista, la chica tenía una mirada dulce, pero tenía una pequeña mezcla de temor y sorpresa en ella.

-Ah…yo, quiero una rebanada de pay y un capucciono, por favor- Michiru miraba directamente a los ojos de Haruka.

-Está bien…en un momento traigo su orden- Haruka rompió el contacto y regreso a la barra.

-¿Te sientes bien?- El chico tomo el rostro de Michiru por la barbilla, Michiru solo asintió.

Matt alcanzo a Haruka en la barra, noto que su amiga parecía molesta.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- Matt, le toco el hombro regresándola a la realidad de una especie de ensoñación.

-No, estoy bien, es solo que, hay algo malo con esa chica- Haruka, apretaba los puños, pero había algo mas.

Matt conocía esa reacción en Haruka no en valde la conocía desde los 14 años, pero ese tono en su voz y los nudillos blancos solo significaban "problemas"

Susan lo sabia también, pero prefería observar a la distancia, la experiencia le había mostrado que la mente y reacciones de Haruka podían ser tan cambiantes como el viento.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, perdona que no me quede mas tiempo- Haruka le dijo a Matt, mientras tomaba su saco y escribió algo en dos trozo de papel de su libreta.

-Te quiero pero sabes que esto no lo soporto- Haruka le beso la mejilla, y le entrego ambos trozos de papel.

Susan no dijo mas y la despidió con una sonrisa lo mas dulce posible.

Al salir Haruka de la cafetería, Susan abrió ambos papeles, el primero era el numero de teléfono de Haruka y el segundo era un mensaje para Susan.

"Se que no debería hacer esto, te lo prometi cuando te conoci, pero hazle llegar mi numero de celular.

P.D. Aun eres mi favorita"

Susan esbozo una sonrisa mas sutil, pero Matt, no lo noto debido a que ahora debía atender todas las mesas, se encontraba muy ocupado para notar la mirada de su madre.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Haruka- Susan dijo en voz baja –Matt, yo me encargare de la mesa de Haruka, tranquilo- Preparo la orden y camino lo mas tranquila posible, de una manera extraña esa chica la ponía alerta.

Michiru permanecia en silencio, a pesar de que el chico se empeñaba en hacerla hablar y sonreir.

-Aquí tienen, perdonen la tardanza, es solo que su mesero tuvo que retirarse- Susan dejo el pedido sobre la mesa.

Regreso a su puesto detrás de la barra, tenia que esperar el momento indicado para cumplir con el encargo de Haruka, al cabo de unos minutos, la oportunidad llego directo a la barra.

-Puede indicarme donde esta el baño- La voz del chico interrumpió las cabilaziones de Susan.

Susan le indico la puerta al fondo de la cafetería y aprovecho para acercarse a la mesa.

-¿Puedo retirarte esto?- Pregunto a Michiru.

-Si por favor- Obviamente Michiru no sabia nada acerca de Susan.

-El chico que te estaba atendiendo te ha dejado esto- Susan dejo el trozo de papel sobre la mesa y se retiro dejando sorprendida a Michiru.

Michiru salió de la cafetería con el papel en sus manos, después de todo ya se había despedido de su acompañante.

Una vez que se alejo un par de calles de la cafetería saco de su bolso el celular y marco el numero que indicaba, comenzó a dar tono.

-Hola Sirena- Se escucho la voz en el auricular, Michiru sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda…


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, bien, he aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que este mejore un poco en darles una idea de que ha pasado…

HYM no me pertenecen, hago esta historia como pasatiempo, sin fines de lucro…

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía en el capitulo pasado, las que puedan encontrar en este, y las que seguramente encontraran mas adelantes XD…

Gracias por leer, agradezco comentarios…

**CONTRARIOS**

_CAP. 2 PRIMERA CITA_

-Hola Sirena- Se escucho la voz en el auricular, Michiru sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Creí que nunca volvería a escuchar esa voz- Michiru reconoció aquella voz, solo que un poco más gruesa.

-Lo sé, pero volví a verte y no me importo nada- Haruka estaba sentada en una banca del parque cercano a la cafetería, pasaba su mano nerviosamente por su cabello, luchaba para que su voz no reflejara esa sensación.

-No estaba segura si eras tú, has cambiado- Michiru caminaba por las calles parecía que tenían un lazo psíquico, pues se dirigía al mismo parque.

-He crecido, en serio- Haruka mantenía una voz gruesa, hasta seductora.

-Si lo note, te ves bien- Michiru permanecía tranquila, pero por dentro tenía una sensación agradable.

Hubo una pausa en aquella conversación, pero no fue un silencio incomodo, solo que las cosas que querían decirse, no eran adecuadas para escucharlas por celular.

-Creo que la pregunta estará de más, pero… ¿Crees que podamos vernos?- Haruka trago saliva, no sabía que mas decir.

-Supongo que sí, si tú quieres, pero no creo que pueda ser hoy, tengo una cita, pero que te parece el día de mañana- Michiru tenía una amplia sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos azules.

Había llegado a la banca en la que Haruka, estaba sentada, dándole la espalda a Michiru.

-Supongo que con otro pretendiente que le agrada a tus padres y a ti te fascina- Haruka sonó mordaz, su voz reflejaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Es bueno que tu sarcasmo sea tan fresco, pero no tengo una cita con una amiga- Michiru le alboroto el cabello corto de la nuca.

De inmediato, colgó su celular y pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse al máximo, trago saliva y se giro aun estando sentada.

Vio a Michiru, su cabello ahora está recogido en una cola de caballo, traía puesto un vestido ligero color blanco, con detalles azules, el atuendo perfecto para una tarde calurosa, de tirantes y sandalias.

-Esta hermosa- Haruka pensó en voz alta.

-Gracias- Michiru permaneció sonriendo cálidamente.

Los nervios de Haruka se hicieron mucho más evidentes, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era más que obvio, aquella imagen provoco ternura en Michiru.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Michiru no espero una invitación y se sentó junto a la rubia.

-No tan bien como tu- Haruka volvía a aquella voz seductora.

-Te dije que tenía una cita con una amiga, mi cita con el seductor es mañana, así que, hoy quiero estar con mi amiga, gracias- Michiru no oculto su molestia.

Haruka solo pudo aclarar su garganta, también quería hablar con Michiru como amiga, la había extrañado.

-Tienes razón- Haruka dejo de forzar su voz pero aun así sonaba un tanto masculina.

Michiru volvió a sonreír, siempre había convencido a Haruka de hacer lo que creía correcto.

-¿Qué hacías en la cafetería?- -¿Quién era ese chico?- dijeron al unisonó, soltaron una carcajada.

Haruka la señalo cediéndole la palabra.

-Bien, responde ¿Qué hacías en esa cafetería? Dudo mucho que es un lugar de tu "stylo"- La voz de Michiru se torno un tanto burlona.

-Si por "mi Stylo" te refieres a gay, si no es de ese estilo, pero los propietarios son mis amigos- Haruka no oculto su molestia.

Michiru noto de inmediato que se había equivocado en su comentario.

-Lo siento, vale, olvidemos eso y sigamos platicando- Michiru se disculpo de manera sincera.

-¿Qué quieres saber entonces?- Haruka seguía tajante pero su molestia disminuyo.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Michiru inicio una conversación que le pareció imparcial.

-Pues, vivo por mi cuenta, escape de casa y estoy estudiando Ingeniería y Diseño Automotriz- Haruka resumió lo que creía más importante.

-Genial, espera, ¿Vives por tu cuenta?- Michiru solo recibió por respuesta que Haruka asintiera con la cabeza.

-Días después de que dejamos de vernos, no soporte más la situación y escape de la casa de mi padre, suerte para mí que Matt y su madre me acogieron- Haruka, no se avergonzaba de contar aquello, pero si la entristecía recordar aquellos días.

Michiru noto ese dejo de tristeza en la voz de Haruka y trato de alegrarla.

-A mi me parece excelente que vivas por tu cuenta, yo con los recitales no he podido ver un departamento a mi gusto- Michiru logro arrancar una sonrisa de su rubia compañera.

-Seguro que quieres un palacio sirena- Haruka, le respondió en medio de una carcajada.

-No digas eso, sabes que lo único que quiero es un lugar donde poder pintar tranquila- Michiru le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Michiru miro su reloj de pulsera y solo negó con la cabeza, en realidad la estaba pasando muy bien.

-¿Puedo llevarte?- Haruka había notado el cambio repentino en la actitud de la chica de ojos azules.

-Si gracias, no pensé que fuera tan obvio que tengo que irme- Michiru se avergonzó y le sonrió agradecida.

Haruka se puso de pie, le ofreció la mano, para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, Michiru la tomo, un poco sonrojada, pero no lo suficiente para que la alta rubia lo notara.

Una vez en pie Michiru soltó su cabello, Haruka percibió el dulce aroma a orquídeas blancas, Haruka dio una profunda respiración.

-¿Recuerdas el camino a casa de mis padres?- Michiru la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-Quisiera decir que no- Haruka metió sus manos a los bolsillos del saco y caminaba a su lado.

Haruka guio a Michiru hasta su auto, noto que la pintora tenia frio, se quito el saco y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

-Lindo auto- Michiru le dijo al llegar junto a un descapotable color amarillo.

-Me lleva donde necesito, señorita será un placer escoltarla- Haruka abrió la puerta y ofreció nuevamente su mano para ayudarla a entrar.

-Muchas gracias señorita- Michiru se dejo ayudar.

El camino fue silencioso y corto, no había que darle indicaciones a la conductora, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho que se hacía más fuerte, con forme se iban acercando a su destino.

-¿Te gustaría invitarme a comer a tu departamento un día?- Michiru dijo al ver los alrededores de su casa.

-Claro, pero el día de mañana no es posible, tengo una cita- Haruka miro directo a los ojos de Michiru, provocándole un escalofrió.

Haruka detuvo el auto, frente a una puerta que le causaba un enorme dolor, bajo del auto con la cabeza agachada, lo rodeo, sus normas de etiqueta, le dictaban casi de manera instintiva, que debía abrir la puerta de Michiru y escoltarla hasta la puerta.

-Muchas gracias- Michiru agradeció el gesto y de pronto parecía compartir aquel sentimiento silencioso.

-Me dio gusto verte- Haruka, le dedico la sonrisa mas cálida que pudo dibujar.

-Gracias de nuevo por traerme a casa- Michiru se acerco a la mejilla de Haruka para besarla.

-No hagas eso- Haruka la tomo por los hombros, la alejo despacio -Puedes arrepentirte- Haruka se giro sobre sus pasos y regreso a su auto.

Michiru se quedo viendo el bólido amarillo alejarse por la calle, había quedado tan prendada de la expresión seria que acababa de ver en Haruka que olvido por completo que llevaba su saco encima de sus hombros.

Haruka había aguantado la respiración desde que subió al auto y se le agotaban las fuerzas para contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

No había notado cuanto tiempo condujo sin dirección, hasta que la oscuridad cayó sobre ella, orillo su auto en el acotamiento, bajo del auto y se recargo en el maletero, solo miraba el cielo estrellado.

Tenía la mirada fija, no tenía un pensamiento fijo en su mente solo recuerdos como flashazos de su pasado, cosas que podían atormentarla.

Un viento frio la saco de sus recuerdos, recordó entonces que Michiru se había quedado con su saco.

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió que era tiempo para regresar a casa, subió al auto, lo encendió y dio vuelta en "u", el camino estaba solitario por suerte, así no podría en riesgo a otras personas por su "mala fortuna"

Sin darse cuenta del camino que había tomado, se encontró frente a la puerta de aquel edificio que le reconfortaba el alma desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Sentirse insegura no era algo que Haruka disfrutara y la inseguridad había invadido en muchos momentos su mente durante ese día.

Y volvió a sentirla al tocar el timbre del departamento 407.

-Soy yo, sé que es tarde, me dejas entrar- La alarma para que la puerta se abriera sonó y Haruka entro en el edificio.

Subió las escaleras que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía tan largas y pesadas, desde aquella noche de Abril, hacia años.

-Lamento molestarte- Haruka dijo al ver la puerta abrirse…


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, bien, he aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que la historia les este gustando, se que aun están muy "ocultas" algunas cosas, pido paciencia se pondrá mejor, lo prometo…

HYM no me pertenecen, hago esta historia como pasatiempo, sin fines de lucro…

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía en el capitulo pasado, las que puedan encontrar en este, y las que seguramente encontraran mas adelantes XD…

Gracias por leer, agradezco comentarios…

**CONTRARIOS**

_CAP. 3 LA NOCHE ANTERIOR_

-Lamento molestarte- Haruka dijo al ver la puerta abrirse, se asomaba la cabellera negra de Susan tras la puerta.

-Claro cariño, pasa- Susan parecía haberla estado esperando.

Haruka entro en el acogedor departamento, paso directo a la sala y se dejo caer de golpe en el sofá.

-¿Estas bien?- Susan la siguió pero entro a la cocina a servir dos tazas de té.

Haruka no decía nada, pero observo aquel espectáculo que siempre le había parecido Susan; madre soltera de unos treinta y tantos años, pero aun era dueña de una figura descomunal, que en ese momento era apenas cubierta por una bata, que a pesar de no ser una prenda sexy, dibujaba las curvas de aquella mujer.

-Lo lamento- Haruka, le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparte?- Susan entro a la sala con una charola con las cosas para el té.

-Porque rompí mi promesa de no volver a verla, además de que te tengo despierta a esta hora y por ultimo porque me rehusó a beber te- Haruka dejo aquella posición que le parecía tan cómoda para sentarse adecuadamente.

-En todo caso no tienes que disculparte conmigo, la promesa te la hiciste a ti, sabes que sufro de insomnio y beberás té, pues ya tuviste suficiente café por un día- Susan le dijo con una voz más seria al final.

Haruka se resigno, no podía negarse a lo que Susan le pidiera y tomo un sorbo al té.

-Y bien… ¿Tan mal estuvo?- Susan se sentó en el sillón individual y cruzo las piernas, aquello provoco un ligero sonrojo en Haruka.

-Si…no… en realidad no lo sé, tenemos una cita mañana- Haruka concentro su mirada en el té.

-Entonces no estuvo tan mal- Susan bebía tranquila de tu taza y una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en sus labios.

Haruka sentía que su pecho estaba más ligero, ya no sentía esa pena, la compañía de Susan había surtido siempre ese efecto, la cautivaba.

-Y ¿Estas lista para eso?- Susan se inclino recargando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

Haruka conocía aquel movimiento de provocación, pero siempre tenía el mismo efecto, sobre ella, con la vestimenta que Susan llevaba, el escote de la bata era muy sugerente.

-Claro, iremos a mi departamento y…- Haruka comenzaba su explicación pasando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

-¡Hey! Espera un momento, es una broma verdad- Susan la miro seriamente y entonces al no ver negativa en la chica continuo -¿Sera solo así "Hey acabamos de encontrarnos, vamos mi casa"?- La expresión en Susan era sumamente grave.

Haruka miro aquella expresión y tuvo que replantearse la situación.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Haruka deseaba escuchar otras opiniones.

Susan sonrió de una manera casi malévola.

-Debes demostrarle que has cambiado, que maduraste, que aunque tus sentimientos por ella siguen ahí ya no te controla- Susan se puso de pie y caminaba por la sala con una voz sensual, le agrada sentir que podía ayudar a que Michiru viera que Haruka era aun mas especial que hace 3 años.

-Susan, me asustas cuando te pones así- Haruka trago saliva al verla con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sabes a quienes necesitamos, déjame llamarlas- Susan tomo el teléfono de la sala.

-No, Susan, por favor si de verdad me quieres no llamaras al "escuadrón"- Haruka de inmediato la alcanzo y le quito el teléfono de sus manos.

-Haruka, contrólate y no las llames "escuadrón" te quieren mucho y se preocupan por ti tanto como yo- Susan inicio el jaloneo del aparato.

-No es necesario llamarlas, es solo una cita- Haruka, se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había dicho y entrego el teléfono a Susan.

-Sabes que no es "solo una cita" Solo llamare a Ann- Susan vio a Haruka "derretirse" sobre la alfombra, una actitud que le provocaba mucha ternura.

-Ann llamara a Randy, Randy a June, June vendrá con Izzi, Izzi traerá las cervezas y cuando menos lo notes tendré encima un atuendo al estilo de Liberace después de una borrachera con Mozart- Haruka balbuceo aun en el piso con la cabeza bajo la mesa de centro.

-Exagerada, ¡ni siquiera son contemporáneos!- Susan la miro dulcemente, era en momentos así en que le sorprendía cuanto había crecido Haruka en el tiempo que le conocía; antes se ponía en posición fetal y quedaba oculta bajo la mesa.

-El piano es la conexión; pero el punto es que ¡Por si fuera poco llamaran a Sam!- Haruka termino por pronunciar sabiendo que estaba derrotada.

Susan se arrodillo junto a Haruka, acaricio su suave cabello rubio y con esas sencillas caricias, convenció sin palabras para que se girara y la viera.

-Necesitas ayuda- Susan la miro directo a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Está bien, pero…- Haruka fue silenciada por un dedo de Susan.

-Te pareces mucho a ella- Susan le susurro y marco el teléfono.

Mientras Susan llamaba desde la cocina al "Escuadrón" como Haruka las llamaba ella sabía que había un inocente al que debía advertir.

Aun tirada en el piso, busco el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y marco el 1 en el teclado.

-Matt, ¿Recuerdas donde está el repuesto de la llave de mi departamento?- Haruka iba directo al punto.

-Si- Matt simplemente contesto comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Ve ahí y ocúltate, no regreses a casa hasta mañana- Haruka, se sentó en el piso, seguía el movimiento de Susan.

-"Escuadrón" ya entendí- Matt, adivino, pues esa sería la única razón por la que Haruka le avisaría con ese tono de desdén en la voz.

-Si- Haruka no dijo nada más y colgó el teléfono.

Las llamadas de Susan se alargaron unos minutos mas, 15 para ser exactos, Haruka volvió a derretirse al ver que ya no había marcha atrás al hacer esas llamadas.

-Llegaran pronto, así que levántate- Susan le tomo de la mano y se esforzaba por ponerla en pie.

-Prométeme que no dejaras que me hagan verme como Liberace- Haruka le hacía puchero.

-Es Randy, no hará nada que no te guste- Susan logro levantarla.

Quedaron frente a frente muy cerca una de la otra, en esa situación la diferencia de edad no era lo único evidente, también lo era la estatura y el físico.

Haruka se sonrojo de inmediato, el carmesí se apodero de todo su rostros.

Susan por su parte estaba muy tranquila, había visto crecer a la rubia, sabia de sus tormentos, nada de lo que hiciera podría ponerla nerviosa, ella la seguía viendo como la primera vez que la conoció, cuando tenía 13 años, más baja que ella, rubia, cabello largo.

-No es Randy quien me preocupa- Haruka se sonrió por lo bajo.

-Lo sé, pero cuando vean lo grande que estas, no intervendrán mucho- Susan le paso la mano por el cabello -Me encanta este remolino de arena- Le dio otro beso en la frente.

Haruka se sintió de nuevo de 13 años, solo que ahora no se ponía de puntitas, sino que se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de Susan.

-Gracias- Haruka le susurro al odio.

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador y una serie de voces brotaban de la bocina, era más bien un parloteo, no se entendía mucho de las frases que se enunciaban.

Susan fue hasta la puerta para activar el botón que abría la puerta.

-Haruka en serio ¿quieres que te encuentren así?- Encontró la imagen de Haruka de nuevo en el piso.

-Tal vez no me noten- Haruka se asomo bajo la mesa de centro.

-Sal de ahí o Izzi se encargara de sacarte- Susan sonó amenazadora.

-Está bien- Haruka salió de su escondite y se acomodo la camisa.

El escándalo se escucho en el corredor y Haruka soltó un hondo suspiro como si se estuviera preparando para una tortura.

-Hola Susan, hermosa, estas radiante esta noche- La primera voz que se escucho era la que mas temor provocaba en Haruka, Izzi

-Gracias, linda, pon eso en la cocina- Izzi entro acompañada de dos bolsas de "provisiones"

Las entradas y saludos de las demás fueron más silenciosos, pero con cada uno Haruka sentía sus piernas flaquear.

Se sintió de nuevo como la chiquilla de 13 años que las vio entrar de la misma manera que ahora y era evidente que nada cambiaba en su "peculiar" familia adoptiva.

Izzi era ruda, todo un "macho alfa", camisa holgada, pantalones mas holgados aun, caballerosa, pero solo con ciertas personas, distaba de tener cuerpo de súper modelo, pero no le importaba, su lema era 'Si te molesta mi aspecto, eres libre de ver en otra dirección', alta, cabello muy corto de color negro, piel tostada, su figura era robusta, pero era sumamente cariñosa; y esa era la parte dolorosa para Haruka.

-¡Ruka! Si que has crecido, déjame abrazarte- Izzi se abalanzaba sobre la joven.

-Izzi, sabes que…- Haruka no pudo terminar la frase, pues había sido "arrollada" por el Torbellino Izzi, que la abrazaba con fuerza y la levantaba del piso.

-Ya déjala respirar- Una voz contraria a la de Izzi, se escucho de pronto, llena de dulzura.

-Hola June- Haruka la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

June, era la pareja de Izzi, Haruka no podía entender aquella relación, eran todo lo contrario una de la otra.

June era más delgada, un poco más baja que Izzi, llevaba un vestido ligero, para una salida nocturna, zapatos de tacón mediano, cabello al hombro, quebrado de color castaño, sus ojos eran de color miel y toda su personalidad era así: "dulce".

-Hola encanto- June la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Aun lado damas, déjenme ver a mi "chico"- Randy entro en escena, de un modo menos tosco que Izzi, solo estrecho su mano y le dio un cálido abrazo.

Randy tenía un aspecto andrógino, cabello más largo que Izzi, negro, con las puntas pintadas de azul, alborotado, ojos verdes; su 'fuente de poder' les llamaba Susan; atlética, pero no de gimnasio, coqueta e insinuante, pero su "damallerosidad" era su mejor carta de presentación, pantalones de mezclilla, aunque no era su estilo favorito, prefería por lo regular ser más formal, playera, negra y chamarra de piel color café.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no es tu "chico"?- Una voz seductora y paralizante resonó en los oídos de Haruka.

-Ann- Susurro Haruka, con ella su actitud cambio por completo, ella se acerco a la invitada.

-Siempre tan atenta- Ann la beso en la comisura de los labios.

Para Haruka, Ann, era la imagen que aparecería en el diccionario junto a la palabra "seducción", cabello largo, rubio, voz sedante y mirada peligrosamente hipnótica, sobra decir que tenía una figura perfecta, misma que disfrutaba mostrar, lo que explicaba el revelador escote de su blusa azul y pantalón ceñido, de color blanco, además de una "torera" del mismo color, que acentuaba sus curvas.

-Deja de pervertir a esa mente joven- Izzi le dijo, rodeando el cuello de Haruka.

June miro tiernamente la escena, pero noto en Susan algo de nostalgia.

La alcanzo en la cocina donde preparaba unos aperitivos.

-¿Estas preocupada por Haru o por Sam?- June adivino sus pensamientos y sabía que era mejor llegar directo al asunto.

-Ambas, me dijo que vendría, en cuanto se desocupara- Al decir esto último sus ojos se entristecieron.

-¿Sabes que es lo único irónico? Quieres ayudar a la chica a resolver un conflicto con su pasado y tu aun tienes uno con el tuyo- June la miro preocupada.

-No volveremos a hablar de eso June, quien importa es Haruka, no yo, ni Sam- Susan cambio su actitud drásticamente.

Susan miraba la escena de Haruka en medio de esas mujeres, no pudo evitar reconocer en la rubia más joven, un aspecto de cada una de esas personalidades.

-Y bien, ¿Por fin nos dirá que ocurre?- Randy jalo una silla del comedor y se sentó con el respaldo de la silla entre sus piernas.

-En realidad no creo que pase algo importante, solo volví a encontrarme con Michiru- Haruka dijo de una forma tan sencilla que ninguna de aquellas mujeres podía creerlo.

-Esta bromeando ¿Verdad Susan?- Izzi la miro casi al borde de la histeria.

Susan se limito a negar con la cabeza, Haruka se quedo algo confusa, tenía tres años que no se encontraba con todas reunidas y parecía que todas estaban muy informadas.

-No volverás a verla ¿Verdad Ruka?- June la miro llena de preocupación.

-De hecho tenemos una cita mañana- Haruka no oculto su emoción.

-Y ¿Estas lista?- La voz de Ann, en ese momento dejo de estar cargada de erotismo.

-Ya crecí, no tengo 15 años- Haruka comenzaba a defenderse sin ser agredida.

-Eso es evidente Haruka, pero cuando se trata de Michiru Kaio, todo lo que has madurado, termina en el suelo- Susan le dijo en voz alta, para que no se alterara mas -Te conozco desde hace 5 años, te he visto evolucionar y no solo crecer- Le miro dulcemente.

-Entiende Ruka, ninguna de nosotras queremos verte como esa noche- Izzi se había olvidado de su actitud y le hablo con el tono más maternal que pudo.

-Yo digo que si quiere verla, está bien, con preocuparnos Haruka no va a estar tranquila, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer esta noche, al igual que en esa ocasión, es ayudarle, a estar preparadas para mañana- Randy, intervino, había estado todo el tiempo callada, con los ojos puestos en las reacciones de Haruka.

-Opino lo mismo- Se escucho desde la puerta y todas sabían de quien se trataba.

Era como ver a Haruka, en unos años, Sam, era su tía, la única en su familia sanguínea que realmente la comprendía del todo.

Su cabello rubio, era más oscuro, que el de Haruka, su altura era ligeramente mayor, el color de sus ojos eran de diferentes, tenían un color azul, tan profundo que parecían negros, su voz era más que solo gruesa, era sedante.

Llevaba un traje de tres piezas color negro, una camisa de seda color morado y una corbata de satín gris, que parecía acababa de ser aflojada.

Entro sin llamar, pues tenía llave del departamento de Susan y también del de Haruka.

-Perdonen la tardanza, cita de negocios- Se disculpo acercándose al grupo.

Randy se acerco y le ofreció un cigarrillo, que acepto con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sam- Haruka agacho la cabeza, quería mucho a Sam, pero le disgustaba que la comparasen con ella.

-El día llego ¿Qué planeas?- Sam se quito el saco y lo paso sobre su hombro.

-Llevarla a comer y al departamento- Haruka dijo aun con la mirada al piso.

-No está mal, pero ¿Qué pretendes hacer en el departamento?- Sam era mucho más directa que cualquiera de aquellas mujeres.

Susan se sintió ofendida por la insinuación de Sam y se le acerco dándole una palmada en el estomago.

-La verdad es que esperaba poder besarla- Haruka levanto la mirada.

-Eso es ir muy rápido- Izzi intervino.

-No puedes esperar que pase eso después de 3 años sin verse- Randy coincidió.

-Llevarla a cenar no está mal- Ann la miro risueña -No apresures las cosas-

Izzi, June, Randy y Ann, se quedaron en la sala aconsejando a Haruka, sobre que cenar, como vestirse, su etiqueta, etc.

Mientras Susan, volvió a la cocina acompañada por Susan.

-Vas a vivir esto atreves de ella- Susan le dio una taza de café.

-No voy a vivirlo atreves de ella- pero será bueno que al menos una de las dos tenga su oportunidad- Sam se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando café.

La noche transcurrió entre bromas de las posibilidades.

Ver a Randy, cómicamente siendo rechazada por Ann, en un intento de caracterización, de Haruka y Michiru; o ver a Izzi al borde del asiento, aguantando ver como Susan y June hacían sugerentes gestos a Haruka.

Eran los momentos así, los que hacían que Haruka olvidará su soledad.

El "escuadrón" se retiro bastante tarde, las ultimas en irse fueron Sam y Haruka.

-Acompáñame al auto- más que una petición, Sam le ordeno.

Haruka la siguió en silencio, ya no sentía la presión de su presencia.

Sam le ofreció un cigarrillo, mismo que Haruka rechazo levantando la mano.

-¡Ah! Cierto deportista- Sam coloco uno entre sus labios y lo encendió.

-Sí, mi único vicio es la cafeína, ¿Qué querías decirme?- Haruka no gustaba de dar rodeos.

-Hagas lo que hagas, sabes que te apoyo, todas nosotras, y pese a lo que pueda o no suceder, nunca te arrepientas- Sam le dijo, sujetándola por los hombros y con un destello peculiar en los ojos.

-Gracias- Haruka le sonrió tímidamente.

-Te quiero, ahora ve a dormir, al menos lo que queda de noche, mañana será un día importante- Sam la jalo hacia si para abrazarla.

Y aunque ella misma rompió el abrazo rápidamente, dejo a Haruka con un calor especial en el pecho.

Espero a ver que el Audi color plata, perderse al dar vuelta a la esquina y subió a su auto para dirigirse a su departamento.

No tardo en llegar, Matt se había quedado dormido en el sofá, algo accidental, pues en otras ocasiones, Matt se quedaba en una de las habitaciones.

Haruka se sonrió, no podría imaginarse a su mejor amigo siendo torturado por el "escuadrón", dio un suspiro y le puso una manta encima, se fue a habitación a intentar conciliar el sueño…


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, bien, he aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que la historia les este gustando, sé que es probable que crean que el "escuadrón" ni al caso, pero… tengan paciencia, tienen razón de existir, pido paciencia verán cómo estará mas interesante, perdonen la tardanza es solo que esto de la vida laboral, pasa factura…

HYM no me pertenecen, hago esta historia como pasatiempo, sin fines de lucro…

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y de gramática, en los capítulos previos, espero que no encuentren muchos en este, ni en los venideros XP…

Gracias por leer, agradezco comentarios, los buenos, las criticas (constructivas) pues también me ayudan a mejorar…

**CONTRARIOS**

_CAP. 3 EL DIA "D"_

Haruka se sonrió, no podría imaginarse a su mejor amigo siendo torturado por el "escuadrón", dio un suspiro y le puso una manta encima, se fue a habitación a intentar conciliar el sueño.

Los rayos del sol, entraron por la ventana de su habitación, el sueño que sentía la noche anterior le había hecho olvidar cerrar las cortinas.

Se resigno a abrir los ojos cuando el calor se intensifico, se enderezo para estirarse, se hinco y dejo que su peso, la tirase hacia el frente, en esa posición estiraba una pierna a la vez.

-Eres tan tonta Haruka, estirándote como gato- Se dijo así misma, burlándose de su comportamiento.

Se puso de pie y entro al baño, para darse un baño reconfortante, el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo y se sorprendió de sentirse de tan buen humor.

Salió y con la más sincera actitud femenina, abrió las puertas de su vestidor, envuelta con su toalla, miraba de lado a lado, no decidía entre su ropa.

-¿Traje?... No, sería muy formal, ¿Mezclilla?... No me agrada la idea, ¿Vestido?... Jajajaja, buen chiste- Haruka no pudo evitar aquella auto broma.

Dio un profundo suspiro, negando con la cabeza a la vez que se agachaba.

-Creo que esto no será difícil de elegir- Abrió un cajón y saco su ropa interior, un conjunto de color blanco de top deportivo y bóxer.

Al terminar de ponerse la ropa interior, se alejo unos pasos, para ver si el cambio de perspectiva le ayudaba a elegir el mejor atuendo.

Pasaron unos segundos y se seco con frustración el cabello, término dando vueltas por la habitación, recordaba todas aquellas sugerencias de Randy y Ann principalmente.

-¡Genial! Grito en medio de un ligero ataque de ira –No me hicieron ponerme el atuendo anoche, pero si hicieron que en mi mente tuviera atuendo de Liberace- Se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Haruka se levanto como impulsada por un resorte, camino de nuevo hacia su vestidor.

Buscaba con desesperación las prendas que deseaba, al no encontrarlas, comenzaba a gruñir, sabía que el desorden se debía a Matt, solía tomar prestada algo de su ropa, eso no le molestaba, lo que realmente le irritaba era el desorden que su amigo dejaba a su paso, pantalón de vestir con los de mezclilla, las camisas de manga larga con las que no tienen, sus chamarras revueltas con su ropa deportiva.

-Mas te vale no haberte llevado lo que necesito o te arrancare la cabeza- Haruka comenzaba a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza, pero entonces, entre el monumental desastre, comenzó a encontrar sus preciadas prendas.

Pantalón de vestir recto color caqui, se puso una camisa de manga larga blanca, la dejo abierta hasta el segundo botón, decidió por arremangar las mangas y chaleco negro, que encontró en el estante de los sueters; Zapato negro y para cerrar y estar completamente convencida un cinturón negro con las costuras blancas y hebilla cuadrada, con sus iniciales grabas, era un detalle que solo pocas personas conocían.

Por su parte, Michiru no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que Haruka, aunque le tomo menos tiempo y fue más sencillo para ella elegir su atuendo.

Se había dado un baño, mientras lo hacía, era como su estuviese viendo su vestidor en ese momento y decidía mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo.

Al salir de la regadera, comenzó su ritual, envuelta en una toalla y con otra iba se secaba delicadamente su cabello.

Abrió su vestidor y encontró con facilidad un vestido de escote halter, falda amplia de tela vaporosa, color shampang, torera negra de manga corta aglobada, bolso de mano negro al igual que las zapatillas.

Una vez terminada esta parte de su ritual, continuo con aquella que mas disfrutaba, la de los pequeños detalles, eligió una cadena dorada de eslabones con un dije en forma de circulo cubriendo un pequeño corazón incrustado de zirconios, se recogió el cabello en una media cola de lado y su maquillaje era muy natural y ligero.

Michiru había terminado y revisaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación que todo estuviera en orden, le dedico una sonrisa aprobatoria al reflejo y salió de la habitación.

-Voy a salir, regreso más tarde- Michiru no se detuvo ni a saludar a sus padres, que tomaban el desayuno, en el enorme comedor.

Salió de la casa, para sorpresivamente recibir una llamada al celular, la pantalla se ilumino con las iniciales "H T", una sensación confusa le invadió el pecho, era entre nervios, ansias y emoción.

-Hola- Contesto una voz seductora.

-Hola, creí que habías olvidado nuestra cita- Haruka también sonreía.

-Para nada, ¿Compartirás el plan o es un secreto?- La voz de Michiru, le erizaba la piel, aun por teléfono, Haruka se comenzó a preguntar si estaba lista para aquel encuentro.

-En realidad no tengo un plan, así que ¿Te apetece desayunar?- Haruka, propuso expectante.

-Me parece bien, ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?- Michiru sonreía sin parar aquel sentimiento de felicidad la invadía.

-Sabes, antes de verte a ti, debo recoger a una hermosa chica que acabo de conocer- Haruka, había vislumbrado a la chica de cabello aguamarina unos metros más adelante.

-¿En serio? Nunca creí que fueras tan descortés de acordar dos citas el mismo día- Michiru no se había percatado de que era seguida por la rubia.

Haruka se orillo y detuvo su auto, la distancia no provocaría sospechas de que el poderoso motor del mustang color negro, se apagara.

-Si, sabes, sé que no es algo que usualmente haría, pero jamás dejaría plantada a una bella dama, además tu comprenderías que es una chica muy importante de mi pasado- Haruka, abrió una pequeña yaga en su propia alma.

-Si comprendo, y ¿Yo que soy?- Michiru había dejado de sonreír, aquella autoflagelación de la rubia había provocado que ella misma avivara sus recuerdos.

-Espero seas la chica de mi presente y quizás de mi futuro- Haruka caminaba unos pasos detrás de la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Haruka, tu no crees en el futuro- Michiru dibujo de nuevo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios apenas perceptible.

-Recuerda que he cambiado- Haruka se acerco lo suficiente a Michiru tanto que podría tocarla con solo estirar su brazo.

-Lo único que no cambia es el ritmo que tienes al caminar- Michiru tenía poco de haber notado la presencia de Haruka.

Colgó el celular y se giro quedando de frente a Haruka, quien se detuvo de golpe y se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo, mucho menos controlarlo.

Michiru por su parte también se sonrojo, pero de una manera más mesurada.

-No te delato tu caminar, pues también ha cambiado, pero algo que jamás cambiara en ti es ese dulce aroma- Michiru se acerco para besarle en la mejilla a manera de saludo, para hacerlo tuvo que ponerse de puntitas.

Haruka sintió sus piernas flaquear, aquella mirada azul, esa piel que a la vista le parecía tan suave.

-Bien ¿Dónde me invitaras a desayunar?- Michiru, se separo de la rubia y comenzó a caminar, tenía que admitir que provocar esas reacciones le agradaba, pero provocarlas en la rubia era una sensación que disfrutaba.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente, sabía que de esta manera no podría controlarse y estaría a merced de los fantasmas de su pasado.

-Vamos al café, tengo que pasar por algunas cosas pendientes con Matt, después, después veremos que hacer- Haruka seguía con nervios pero más controlados.

Michiru asintió al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de Haruka y caminaban de regreso al Mustang.

-Lindo auto- Michiru le dio un par de golpecillos en el brazo al ver aquel vehículo.

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿"lindo"?, un Mustang nunca puede ser "lindo" es una maquina poderosa, tu dirías que un Stradivarius es "lindo"- Haruka hacia énfasis en la palabra pues para sus oídos era casi imposible aquella expresión para alguno de sus autos, abrió la puerta de vehículo y ayudo a Michiru a entrar.

-Un Stradivarius es hermoso, produce sonidos que llegan al alma Haruka- Michiru noto los interiores de piel color arena que no son visibles desde el exterior por el polarizado en los cristales.

Haruka rodeo el vehículo, subió del lado de conductor y lo encendió, el rugido de la primera ignición era contrastante con el suave ronroneo que venía después.

-¿Aun crees que solo es "lindo"?- Haruka miro de reojo a Michiru y avanzo con tranquilidad, para sacarle el mayor provecho a su auto debía ser en carretera.

-Debo admitir que es muy hermoso y sus sonidos también, son maravillosos- Michiru estaba muy cómoda en esos asientos -Me pregunto cuantas chicas habrán conocido estos interiores- Dio un golpe bajo.

-Eso no importa- Haruka conducía con seguridad, el café no estaba lejos, tenía la mirada fija en el camino.

Llegaron pronto a su destino, Haruka descendió del auto y lo rodeo, para ofrecer su mano a Michiru y pudiera bajar.

-Gracias- Michiru agradeció el gesto.

-Un placer- Haruka cerró el auto y la siguió dentro del café.

Susan dentro del café no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a aquella pareja entrar por la puerta, la visión era casi perfecta.

Pero por su mente retumbaban como flashazos aquellos recuerdos de Haruka llorando en la puerta de su departamento desconsolada.

-¿Mamá, te encuentras bien?- La voz de Matt la regreso a la realidad.

-Si, anda Haruka te está esperando- Susan miro a su hijo dirigirse a esa mesa, jamás pensó que le afectaría tanto ver a la rubia con aquella chica que parecía tan dulce.

Matt solo asintió la actitud de su madre le había parecido rara, pero él no sabía el motivo de su comportamiento.

-¿Lo de siempre?- Matt no necesitaba decir algo más para dirigirse a Haruka.

-Si, por favor Matt, y ¿Para ti Michiru?- Haruka se sonrió al reconocer su camisa negra en el cuerpo de Matt.

-Un Cappuccino, una ensalada de frutas y un bísquet con mermelada de fresa por favor- Michiru había necesitado solo la visita del día anterior para aprender el sencillo menú.

-Claro- Matt sintió un calorcillo recorrerle la espina dorsal, era casi embriagante el efecto de Michiru.

Haruka se aclaro la garganta al ver la falta de reacción en su amigo y le regreso a la realidad.

-Eres tan mala con los hombres Michiru, el pobre chico no se atreve a cercarse a una chica y tu vienes y casi le provocas un infarto- Haruka menciono provocando un fuerte sonrojo en su acompañante.

-No lo hago apropósito y no es solo con los chicos- Michiru había hablado demasiado lo noto en el efecto que provocaron sus palabras en la rubia.

-Olvidemos aquello por favor- Haruka tenía la cabeza agachada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Quizás no fue buena idea que viniera- Michiru iba a levantarse, Haruka sostuvo su mano, reteniéndola.

-No te vayas por favor- Le llamo con una voz más profunda.

Michiru no necesito nada más y volvió a sentarse.

Susan seguía expectante, noto un cambio en Haruka, dos a decir verdad uno de casi sumisión y dolor; y el otro de orgullo y determinación.

-Eso es pasado- Dijo con la voz más masculina que su garganta pudo producir.

Escuchar esa voz provoco en las dos mujeres, Susan y Michiru, una reacción sedante, Michiru se perdió en sus ojos color olivo y Susan por su parte suspiro de alivio y volvió con tranquilidad a sus actividades.

Pronto, Matt llego con su orden, de nuevo fue hipnotizado por los encantos de Michiru; una vez que logro controlar sus piernas regreso a la barra.

-¿Cómo hacen eso?- Matt, pronuncio sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, el comentario llamo la atención de Susan.

-Solo es encanto natural- Susan miro un segundo la escena y siguió sin prestar atención.

La puerta se abrió y entro una chica de cabello castaño corto, parecía no tener más 16 años, traía un pantalón pescador de mezclilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas.

Su presencia no paso desapercibida para Haruka, pero no era su estilo, tenía su atención en la chica frente a ella.

-Que bueno que viniste- Susan dejo su puesto y intercepto a la recién llegada.

-Gracias, espero no decepcionarte- Aquella chica tenía una sonrisa dulce y voz suave.

-Matt, ella es Emma, es sobrina de Randy y trabajara a partir de hoy con nosotros- Susan les presento y casi suelta una carcajada al notar que ambos estaban ruborizados.

-Mucho gusto- Matt asintió y se alejo de la barra.

-No le hagas caso es tímido, pero es un buen chico- Susan siguió guiando a Emma por la cafetería y le explicaba las cosas importantes del trabajo.

Matt se sentía acorralado, no podía refugiarse en Haruka pues estaba con esa chica que le provocaba una inmovilidad increíble y su madre tenía a Emma rodando por todo el café.

Haruka se percato de la actitud de su amigo y se acerco disculpándose con Michiru.

-No olvides devolver mi camisa- Haruka solo encontró ese motivo para entablar conversación.

-Claro no lo olvidare- Matt, tenía la mirada llena de confusión.

-Relájate, la niña es linda, solo muéstrale lo genial que eres y estarás bien- Haruka palmeo su hombro a punto de volver a su mesa.

-Randy- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-¿Randy? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- Haruka miro aun mas confundida al chico.

-Es su sobrina- Matt, le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Uuuuy, buena suerte amigo- Haruka le dijo al borde de un ataque de risa.

-Ayuda- Fue casi una súplica.

-Mas tarde en mi departamento- Haruka volvió a palmear su hombro y regreso a su mesa.

Matt hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlarse, la chica le había gustado desde el principio y no podría decir que ella gustase de él.

-¿Todo bien?- Michiru pregunto después de ver aquel dialogo.

-Si, solo que necesita algo de dirección- Haruka le dijo simplemente.

-Así que eres guía espiritual- Michiru tomaba con su tenedor un trozo se fresa y lo llevaba a su boca.

-No, pero es mi mejor amigo, debo ayudarle- Haruka, bebió otro sorbo de café, ocultando tras la taza, el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Terminaron su desayuno entre coqueteos y bromas llenas de insinuaciones que rechazaban sutilmente.

-Vamos aun nos queda todo el día- Haruka se despidió desde la puerta hacia Susan enviándole un beso.

Matt se había acostumbrado a esas acciones de la rubia, Emma parecía no sorprenderse de aquello.

Al salir del café, Haruka recibió una llamada que no podía rechazar.

-No puedo ahora y lo sabes, esto parece una conspiración- Haruka había ayudado a Michiru a subir al auto.

-Como si realmente tuvieras algo mejor que hacer- La voz al otro lado del teléfono no parecía tener paciencia en ese momento.

-Pero no soy quien pueda resolverlo- Haruka contestaba muy a su pesar.

-Eres la más cercana para hacerlo, así que mueve tu hermoso trasero aquí- No había duda, tendría que hacerlo.

-Está bien- Haruka simplemente contesto a regañadientes y subió a su auto cerrando la puerta.

-¿Tenemos que dejar el resto de nuestra cita para otro día?- Michiru aun podía leer a la rubia.

-No quisiera, a no ser, que quieras acompañarme- Haruka soltó su mejor sonrisa seductora.

-Claro tengo todo el día para ti- Michiru respondió al coqueteo.

-¿Solo el día?- Haruka había ganado este encuentro pues su acompañante tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

Haruka se sintió vencedora y no la molesto mas, decidió dejarla tranquila el resto del viaje, para evitar aquel incomodo silencio, encendió el stero de su auto y en reproducción automática estaba "Dot to tha dot" de Soul´d Out.

-No sabía que tendrías este tipo de música- Michiru le miraba de reojo.

-Es la "popera" en mi interior, en realidad escucho mucha música- Haruka le miraba sonriendo.

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme edificio color blanco con puertas de cristal, en la entrada se leía, Galería de Arte "Secret", en una letra muy delicada para pertenecer a un anuncio.

-¿Ahora eres benefactora de las artes?- Michiru dijo burlona.

-No yo, mi familia, bueno parte de mi familia, en fin, el punto es que esto no es mi idea, por lo que no entiendo que hago yo aquí- Haruka siempre se desesperaba cuando visitaba la galería.

Al cruzar la puerta, Michiru pudo deducir porque era su reacción, hacia ellas caminaba con mucha prisa, Ann, hoy portaba un vestido negro entallado, el largo era apenas arriba de la rodilla, pero la falda abierta en el costado de las piernas cerca de diez centímetros, de la parte superior era tipo straple la gravedad no parecía afectarle a aquella mujer, pues el escote en su espalda era muy provocador.

-Menos mal que llegaste, hay un caos en la oficina, no encuentro a Sam por ningún lado y necesito esto- Ann se acerco y abrazo a Haruka, ante la mirada celosa de Michiru.

-Una cosa a la vez Ann por favor- Haruka se descubrió acariciando la espalda desnuda de Ann, para su sorpresa ese acto natural en ella ahora le preocupaba.

-Tienes razón, que modales los tuyos, Ann Perkins, soy la curadora de esta galería y asistente personal de Sam Tenou- Ann estiro la mano hacia Michiru quien educadamente correspondió el saludo.

-Michiru Kaiou, un placer- Michiru sonrió lo más tranquila que pudo, pero debía admitir que los celos le habían calado profundo.

-Haruka ve a resolver esto pronto por favor, en la línea tengo a parís y en el correo a Londres- Ann le empujo miraba los ojos preocupados de Haruka -Le mostrare a la Señorita Kaiou la exposición tranquila- Ann le señalo el camino a las salas de exposición.

Michiru se dejo guiar la personalidad hechizante de Ann la envolvía pero de una manera menos poderosa que a Haruka.

-Orquídeas blancas ¿cierto?- Ann tenía un excelente gusto, adoraba las flores cuando le eran enviadas por algún supuesto pretendiente.

-Si, pocas personas detectan el aroma- Michiru miraba una escultura geometría llamada "ALMA"

-Es porque se trata de una esencia muy sutil- Ann le seguía con la mirada.

-Esta obra es maravillosa- Michiru la rodeaba al estar en la parte central de la sala podía explorarla por todos los ángulos posibles.

-Esta galería se especializa en artistas que nuevos, desconocidos, nos guiamos por recomendaciones, hemos tenido mucho éxito, lanzando nuevos talentos, además podemos darnos el lujo que exponer casi cualquier obra, pintura, escultura, video, incluso música- Ann miraba otra obra, una pintura de paisaje montañoso.

-Así que a eso se dedica a familia de Haruka ahora- Michiru sentencio casi con sorpresa.

-No te dejes engañar, esto es solo iniciativa de Sam Tenou, al igual que Haruka no comparte los intereses de las inversiones en negocios internacionales- Ann le dirigió una mirada un poco dura.

Michiru permaneció en silencio un momento, mientras recorría otro espacio de la galería, Ann la seguía con cierta distancia, resistiéndose a iniciar un fuerte cuestionamiento de sus intensiones con Haruka.

-Entiendo que eres asistente del familiar de Ruka, pero, me parece que tienen algo más familiar- Michiru abrió la oportunidad que Ann estaba buscando.

-Haruka es encantadora, como no sentir algo más que aprecio por ella, tenemos algo más, aunque no de la forma en que te imaginas- Ann había dado un golpe en los celos de Michiru.

-¿Te ha gustado la galería?- Haruka entro en aquel espacio, al girar Michiru, noto como la obra "ALMA" se encontraba detrás de Haruka y parecía fórmale un par de alas extendidas.

Ann sonrió pues conocía perfectamente el efecto de la obra, solo se limito a asentir y se acerco a la rubia.

-Espero que no dejaras un desastre mayor al que ya había- Ann le dijo en un susurro al acercarse en un abrazo diferente al primero.

-Soy Haruka Tenou, experta en limpiar desastres con la marca de Sam- Haruka deposito un beso en la mejilla de Ann y la vio salir.

Michiru permanecía en silencio disfrutaba de aquel espejismo, Haruka al no recibir reacción alguna de Michiru giro sobre sus pasos, se encontró con "ALMA"

-En realidad no entiendo esta obra, la Autora dice que produce un efecto especial en ciertas personas, que refleja aquello que esa persona ve en otra- Haruka seguía admirando aquella obra que a su parecer solo eran figuras geométricas juntas.

-¿Entonces no te agrada?- Michiru le pregunto antes de hacer la pregunta que realmente quería formular.

-Claro que me gusta pero aun no entiendo a que se refieren- Haruka la miraba analizándola.

-¿Por qué no todas las personas pueden percibirlo? ¿Qué efecto crea?- Michiru comenzaba a impacientarse.

-No es algo constante, cambia dependiendo de la persona, el punto es que solo se muestra "mágicamente" cuando la persona frente a "ALMA" es el amor verdadero, refleja siempre algo que identifique a esa persona- Haruka continuaba la explicación y Michiru escuchaba atentamente mientras volvía a rodear la estructura.

Michiru parecía algo sorprendida, pero prefería no compartir aquella emoción con Haruka.

-Perdona si me demore, esas llamadas siempre me quitan tiempo- Haruka se disculpo, intentando de nuevo atraer la atención de la peli verde.

-No…no te preocupes- Michiru volteo a verla sonriente -Sabes quisiera conocer tu casa- Soltó sin más, aquellas palabras taladraron en el corazón de Haruka.

-¿Ahora?- Haruka no oculto su sorpresa.

-Si, solo tengo curiosidad por ver como vives- Michiru, era sincera, tenía una enorme curiosidad alimentada también por los celos que le provoco Ann, pensar que podría haber estado en la casa de Haruka, quería decir que era especial aquel lugar.

-Está bien- Haruka suspiro, no pudo negarse, sabía que podía tener problemas.-

Michiru volteo a ver de nuevo aquella estructura y se colgó fuerte del brazo de la alta rubia, mas aun cerca de Ann que estaba frente a la puerta recibiendo a unos visitantes.

Se encaminaron al auto, los nervios, de Haruka eran cada vez mayores, cada momento Haruka sentía su corazón latir mas fuerte…

En serio una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, espero que al menos valga la pena, espero les guste y en el próximo veremos parte de la verdad! Mujajajajajaja…

En serio disculpas soy una mujer de 24 años con dos trabajos, así que por favor paciencia…

Aun así gracias por los reviews, me hago adicta a ellos


	5. Chapter 5

¡Ya vamos en el Quinto! espero que la historia les este gustando, el capitulo a continuación, puede ser que se suba un poquito de tono, pero no mucho es demasiado pronto, algunas diabluras, espero les agraden, perdonen la tardanza es solo que esto de la vida laboral, me acorta el tiempo de escritura…

HYM no me pertenecen, hago esta historia como pasatiempo, sin fines de lucro…

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y de gramática, en los capítulos previos, espero que no encuentren muchos en este, ni en los próximos XP…

Gracias por leer, agradezco comentarios, los buenos, las criticas (constructivas) pues también me ayudan a mejorar…

**CONTRARIOS**

_CAP. 4 ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO…_

Se encaminaron al auto, los nervios, de Haruka eran cada vez mayores, cada momento sentía su corazón latir más fuerte, lo sentía a tal magnitud, que casi podía escucharlo, sobre el ruido del motor.

Michiru por su parte, disfrutaba de la sensación de la fuerza del motor, bajo la ventanilla, el viento que entraba hacia que la esencia de orquídeas blancas que usaba impregnara el interior de auto.

Aquel aroma embriagaba los sentidos de Haruka que necesitaba volver a la realidad, le encantaba ese aroma, creía haberlo olvidado, pero estaba más segura en todo lo que pudiera pasar esa tarde.

-Llegamos- Haruka se detuvo frente a un lujoso edificio de departamentos, bajo del auto y lo rodeo para ayudar a Michiru a bajar.

Entrego las llaves del auto al Valet Parking, no hizo nada mas, sin indicaciones especiales o encargos, nunca las daba, confiaba en el chico.

Michiru permanecía en silencio, mirando a su alrededor, el lujo de aquel sitio no le impactaba, pero la última vez que vio a Haruka, la rubia no quería vivir en un sitio así, eso era lo que la tenia confundida.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Haruka noto el rostro confuso de Michiru.

-Si, solo recordaba que decías que odiabas esto sitios, como es que ahora vives aquí- Michiru volteo a verla con dejo de molestia.

-Odiaba la casa de mis padres, antes no conocía a Sam tanto como ahora, en realidad no es tan extravagante como crees, si vivo en un edificio así, es por el garage- Haruka comenzó a sentir que desilusionaba a Michiru.

-La casa de tus padres es hermosa Ruka- Michiru le dijo casi como si regañara a una niña pequeña.

-Era el infierno- Haruka contesto por lo bajo.

-Y… ¿Encontrare pieles de oso y seda roja por todos lados?- Michiru trato de aligerar el ambiente.

-Pero que imaginación, por supuesto que no, me gusta el espacio, en realidad no sé el por qué de tu curiosidad- Haruka volteo a verla divertida.

-¿El pent-house?- Michiru sonrió pícaramente.

-Aunque no lo creas fue el que me toco, pero es de las mismas dimensiones que cualquier otro departamento, todos son de dos pisos, y en realidad si observas el mío es el más pequeño, fue lo único que acepte de ellos- La sonrisa de Haruka se curvo un poco con un dejo de nostalgia.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Michiru se sorprendió de ver que además del departamento de Haruka había una puerta enfrente.

-Sip, te lo dije- Haruka volvió a sonreír al referirse que todos tenían las mismas dimensiones.

Haruka abrió la puerta, invitando a Michiru a pasar primero.

Era un espacio amplio de paredes blancas, el primer piso con duela, contaba con una estancia pequeña, frente a ella estaba un ventanal con vista a la ciudad; una habitación en el caso de Haruka la utilizaba como estudio, era donde tenía su computadora, diseños, además de algunos trofeos; además de la cocina y comedor, no había paredes entre estos espacios por lo que no había nada oculto.

Haruka además tenía una maquina de pin ball y un mini bar cerca del sofá.

-Ven, la planta alta es mejor- Haruka le señalo las escaleras.

-Tan pronto quieres "estar arriba"- Michiru le dijo con picardía, provoco un sonrojo inmediato en el rostro de Haruka.

La rubia no encontró una respuesta para devolver aquella "insinuación".

Michiru se rio por lo bajo, no pensó que esa "inocente" broma provocaría esa reacción en su anfitriona.

-La vista es espectacular- Michiru se acerco ignorando la sala minimalista de color blanco.

Tampoco noto el cambio de la alfombra que había en las escaleras, a la duela de nuevo, solo podía admirar la ciudad que le parecía maravillosa.

-Espero que no sufras de vértigo- Haruka se acerco por detrás y pasó a su lado deslizando la puerta que daba paso a la terraza.

Un suave viento volvió a rozar la piel blanca de Michiru, quien cerró los ojos al contacto, percibió que Haruka tenía pequeños arbustos.

-Muebles de jardín, ¿Para los fines de semana?- Michiru se sentó en un camastro miraba a su alrededor, noto algo que la hizo reír -¿Un asador? No te creo que lo uses- Le miro incrédula.

-Por supuesto, pero no es habitual- Haruka se sentó en el camastro contiguo.

-No te sientes sola- Michiru soltó de pronto.

-En ocasiones, pero me gusta la paz que siento aquí- Haruka cerró los ojos.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, una a lado de la otra, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Gustas algo de beber?- Haruka se giro y la imagen de Michiru tan tranquila le provoco un suspiro.

-Sorpréndeme- Michiru seguía con los ojos cerrados, sabía que Haruka la observaba pero no quiso avergonzarla.

Haruka se sonrió y entro al departamento.

-¿Qué te está pasando? Si inicias esto será mejor que estés dispuesta a terminarlo- Michiru se pregunto abriendo los ojos levemente.

Haruka llego a la cocina, la bebida era solo un pretexto para tranquilizarse, la tarde estaba por caer y no sabía que mas podía hacer sin perder la cabeza.

Michiru entro en el departamento el frio comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo, deslizo y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Disculpa que tardara, es solo que no creo que tus gustos sean los mismos que hace 3 años- Haruka subió con dos copas de vino blanco.

-Tienes razón, el refresco de cola ya no es mi bebida favorita- Michiru se rio levemente.

Haruka le ofreció una copa y la invito a tomar asiento, Michiru acepto la copa y entonces noto una pintura en la pared frente a ellas.

-¿Una línea cromática?- Michiru noto el marco sencillo de media caña color blanco que lo rodeaba.

-Si, tu sabes creo que era obvio que la tuviera en mi departamento, tengo otra más en mi habitación pero esa es muy especial- Haruka daba un sorbo a su vino.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre ellas?- Michiru miraba todo a su alrededor aunque no parecía del todo el estilo de la Haruka que conocía, tampoco lo sentía como ajeno a la rubia.

-¿Recuerdas "ALMA"?- Haruka espero una respuesta, Michiru asintió recordando el "espejismo" que vio en la galería -Randy Harris, la artista me obsequio esta cuando me mude aquí- Continuo mirando con cariño la pieza.

-Conoces a la artista, ¿Una conquista?- Michiru inquirió, sorprendida de los contactos que Haruka tenía ahora.

-¿Conquista?- Haruka casi se ahogaba con el vino -¿Randy y yo? Imposible, Sirena, las personas que me rodean como Randy y Ann, no son conquistas, probablemente Ann, pero no una conquista mía, la verdad es que todas las mujeres de mi vida, están en ella por Sam- Haruka sonreía dulcemente.

-Bien entonces cuéntame que ha pasado, realmente no sé nada de ti desde hace 3 años- Michiru dejo la copa en la delicada mesa de centro y se acomodo sentándose lateralmente y viendo de frente a Haruka.

-Es una historia muy larga y aburrida- La rubia volvió a sentir la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, la vista de las piernas de Michiru era algo que no pasaba desapercibido.

Michiru soltó un suspiro y se acerco más a su compañera, el aroma a orquídeas llenaba todos los sentidos de Haruka.

-¿Estas segura que no me dirás?- Michiru se había olvidado por completo de que era una invitada y era obvio que había dejado sus modales en la terraza, pues se encontraba casi encima de Haruka que estaba acorralada contra el sofá.

-Te lo diré, pero no ahora, tendrás que esperar si tanto te interesa- Haruka a pesar de la situación recobro el control sobre su cuerpo y se quedo estática pero no por nervios o temor, sino porque deseaba ver hasta donde seria capaz de llegar la peli verde.

-¿Estas tratando de intimidarme?- Michiru se acerco aun mas, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, un escaso centímetro separaba sus narices.

-¿Intimidarte? Michiru Kaiou jamás se intimida según entiendo- Haruka permanecía en esa posición, pero la paciencia no era una cualidad que tuviera en abundancia.

-Tienes razón- Michiru estaba casi rosando sus labios.

Los ojos de ambas estaban fijos en la otra, Haruka quería sostener esa mirada, en ese juego en el que se sabía perdedora, aun antes de iniciar a jugar, pero la verdad es que ansiaba esa cercanía.

Michiru por dentro sentía un calor que recordaba, sentía que su corazón explotaría por su acelerado palpitar, que contrastaba con su autocontrol y la calma que reflejaba en su rostro.

-Mich…- Haruka fue interrumpida por un ruido en la puerta principal del departamento.

Michiru casi como si fuese una niña descubierta haciendo una travesura, de golpe se separo de Haruka riendo.

-Ittai- Mascullo Haruka reconocía esos pasos por el tarareo.

-¡Ruka!- Matt se encontraba hurgando en la cocina, al ver la botella de vino se golpeo la frente.

Haruka no tuvo remedio que bajar a ver a Matt, que la esperaba en la cocina.

-*Je suis désolé, non sage que date compagnie- Matt le dijo en un fluido francés.

-Calla franchute, no te disculpes, yo te dije que vinieras- Haruka le dio un zape en la nuca.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- Matt estaba tomando sus cosas del piso y robaba una lata de soda del refrigerador.

-**Ne te tu, il serait bon connaître à un ami de Haruka- Michiru le dijo desde las escaleras.

Haruka solo le dedico una mirada fulminante a Matt que solo atino a sonreír tímidamente.

Michiru camino hasta Matt quien casi percibió sus movimientos como en cámara lenta.

-Michiru Kaiou, mucho gusto- Extendió la mano hacia el chico castaño.

-El placer es mío, Mathew Izumi, Matt si lo prefieres- Estrecho suavemente la mano de la peli verde.

-¿Izumi? Comenzaba a creer que Haruka solo conocía americanos- Michiru le dedico una sonrisa muy cálida.

-¿Te refieres al "Escuadrón"?- Matt dijo tranquilamente.

-Calla Matt- Haruka le sentencio entre dientes.

-No estoy muy segura, pero déjame servirte una copa y me cuentas sobre Ruka- Michiru le dijo con una voz sedante que provoco un sonrojo en el ojinegro.

Matt no pudo negarse y asintió dejo la lata de refresco sobre la barra del desayunador y comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguido de Haruka.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- Haruka le pregunto al llegar al sofá.

-No sé, ella solo hablo y no encontré manera de negarme- Matt estaba sorprendido de su propio comportamiento.

-Lo sé, ahora me entiendes, pero no vuelvas a mencionar al "Escuadrón", hoy ya ha conocido a Ann- Haruka cambiaba su voz entre tierna y ruda.

-Wow… como has soportado eso, ambas son muy hermosas- Matt no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

-¡Basta! Ahora esto es lo que pasara, te quedaras un rato, hablaremos de cualquier cosa, pero no menciones a Sam o el "Escuadrón" y después te vas… entiendes, no se di que tu perro se murió o algo y nos dejas a solas- Haruka volvió a sentir que perdía los estribos.

-Está bien- Matt recobro la compostura y respiro profundamente –Estoy listo- se animo.

-Me alegra que estés listo- Michiru subía las escaleras con una copa para Matt.

-Sirena, pero si es solo un niño no soportara el vino, debiste traerle jugo- Haruka molesto a Matt que pronto había vuelto a caer en el hechizo de Michiru.

-A decir verdad Michiru, no suelo beber- Matt dio una bofetada al ego de Haruka –Soy más bien un chico sano, sin ningún tipo de vicios- Matt sabia por donde atacar.

-Me da gusto saber eso, me gustan las personas sanas- Michiru dijo con una voz que acentuaba la palabra "personas".

Haruka sintió hervir su sangre, los celos era algo que no soportaba, Matt lo sabía, pero aun estaba a tiempo de arreglarlo.

-Sabes Michiru, me pareces una joven muy hermosa e inteligente- Inicio Matt, dejando la copa sobre la mesa –tienes unas manos muy suaves apuesto a que eres artista- continuo tomándola de las manos guiándola de nuevo al sofá –así que dime ¿Crees una chica me encontraría atractivo?- Matt había aprendido algunos trucos básicos de seducción de Haruka y todo el "Escuadrón" aunque no disfrutaba aplicarlos.

-Matt, eres un adulador- Michiru comenzó, se acerco sugerentemente al chico.

Haruka miraba la escena paso saliva con dificultad, pues detectaba dos señales en la acción, conocía la rutina que Matt usaba, la pregunta era ¿Qué fin tenia al usarla con la peli verde?; por otro lado era obvio que Michiru quería provocarle celos, ¿Pero Matt? Apenas lo conocía y quizás solo quería ver su reacción.

-A mi me pareces muy atractivo- Michiru, poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Matt que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Si, si eres encantador- Por fin Haruka encontró su lengua para articular, miro la sonrisa cómplice que se dibujo en los labios de Matt.

-No seas celosa- Matt le hacia una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

-Claro celos de ti- Refunfuño la rubia sarcásticamente.

-También eres hermosa- Matt le provoco un sonrojo monumental a la rubia, que había perdido por completo el hilo de las intenciones de Matt.

Michiru sintió que era ella ahora quien sentía celos, y también se sorprendió, atando los sucesos que habían pasado a lo largo del día, el "espejismo" en la galería, los celos al ver a Ann y Matt junto a su "Viento".

-Así que, aquí estamos- Matt se recargo y paso un brazo sobre los hombros de cada una de las chicas, Michiru a la izquierda y Haruka a la derecha –Dos chicas hermosas y un chico atractivo- Matt había logrado poner incomoda a la rubia.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Haruka miraba con recelo a su amigo.

-A que la situación es ideal- Matt le contesto casi ronroneando.

-¿Para?- Michiru también hablaba con una voz muy suave.

Haruka sentía los nervios de punta, no creía soportar aquello ni un minuto más.

-¿Para…? Para que otra cosa pudiera ser Michiru- Matt, se levanto y las miraba de frente, podía ver las expresiones de ambas, al no recibir una respuesta y solo ver miradas confundidas y de asco, en el caso de Haruka; se hinco.

Haruka sintió que gritaría de pánico, que hacia su mejor amigo arrodillándose frente a ellas.

-Me ayudarían a conquistar a una chica- Soltó de pronto, no podía soportar la risa de ver a Haruka con cara de horror.

Michiru estallo en risas pues al fin había entendido y las risas la provocaba el aspecto casi enfermizo de Haruka, sudando y muy nerviosa.

-¡BAKA! ¿Qué susto me diste?- Haruka lo empujo y se levanto, bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de vino en las 3 copas.

-Bueno me ayudaran ¿Cierto?- Matt aún en el piso seguía carcajeando.

-Hoy no grandísimo imbécil- Haruka lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa favorita y lo levanto.

Matt aun entre risas no podía sostenerse, por lo que la rubia lo llevaba tras de si casi arrastrándolo.

Al llegar a las escaleras le ayudo a sostenerse y a que bajara con precaución, llegaron a la puerta, Haruka la abrió, ahora compartía la risa con su amigo y podían escuchar a Michiru reír hilarantemente.

-Gracias- Haruka por fin había entendido todo el plan de Matt.

-El plan de escape "rubor" nunca falla- Matt, le abrazo y salió por la puerta –Te veré mañana- se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Matt se perdió detrás de ellas.

La risa de Haruka iba disminuyendo, cerró la puerta tras de si, tomo la botella de vino y subió las escaleras.

Michiru había dejado también de reír se encontraba sentada en el sofá, mirando hacia la terraza.

-Creo que te gustaría un poco de vino- Haruka sirvió en la copa que identificaba como de Michiru.

-Hey, ese es un beso indirecto- Michiru le miro apenada y apenas ruborizada.

-Es que Matt no me dejo disfrutarlo- Haruka también se sonrojo y entrego la bebida a Michiru.

-Bueno, eso es una lástima- Michiru dio un ligero sorbo después de levantar levemente la copa.

-Si, tienes razón- La rubia solo asintió, mientras también bebía de su copa.

El atardecer estaba encima, Michiru se armo de valor para volver a salir a la terraza, Haruka estaba indecisa no sabía si debía acompañarla o no.

-Creo que me he enamorado- Michiru dijo en voz alta, después de ver a Haruka a su lado.

-¿De qué?- Haruka le respondió respirando profundamente.

-De la vista- Michiru volteo a verla.

-De que hablas solo es la ciudad- Haruka volteo a verla.

-No estoy viendo la ciudad- Michiru tenía su mirada fija en los ojos verdes de la rubia.

-No, brome…- Haruka fue interrumpida por Michiru que puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Rodeo su cuello, se acerco hasta sus labios e inicio el beso más tierno que Haruka hubiera recibido jamás.

Haruka se dejo llevar y la sostuvo por la cintura, poco a poco fue subiendo por su espalda.

Michiru estaba feliz de ser correspondida, se aferro al cabello de la rubia, el beso al menos por su parte comenzaba a subir de temperatura.

Haruka se alejo un poco de Michiru y le sonrió cálidamente.

-No, no es tiempo- Volvió a besarla pero de manera dulce y tierna, era un beso suave, pero sumamente intenso.

Michiru correspondió a ese beso de igual manera.

Una corriente de aire hizo que a ambas se les erizara la piel, soltaron un la ligera sonrisa y se separaron.

-Creo que es hora de irme- Michiru le dijo agachando la mirada.

-Supongo que si, en tu casa deben estar preocupados- Haruka le dedico una sonrisa.

-No es la preocupación de mis padres lo que me hace irme- Michiru se sonrojo aun con la mirada en el piso.

-¿Entonces?- Haruka había formulado su pregunta, pero no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Temo que si me quedo más tiempo contigo, no querré irme de tu lado- Michiru levanto la mirada con unas lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Entiendo el problema- Haruka tomo mal la respuesta y agacho la cabeza.

-No me malentiendas, lo que quiero decir es que no podre detenerme y también creo que es pronto, para que pase algo mas- Michiru estuvo a punto de soltar una bofetada a la rubia, en lugar de eso acaricio su mejilla.

Haruka levanto la mirada y no soporto ver esos zafiros opacados por las lágrimas, noto que una se había escapado de su prisión y tomo por el mentón a Michiru, acerco su rostro a sus labios y con un beso seco lo que quedaba de esa lagrima.

-Te llevare a casa- Haruka deposito otro beso, apenas era un rose, en los labios de Michiru.

Esta solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Entraron al departamento, Haruka hizo que Michiru volviera a sentarse y entro a su habitación.

-Espero que no sea un sueño y si lo es, por favor no despiertes- Haruka le dijo a su reflejo, en el espejo del vestidor.

Se sonrió por estar hablando consigo misma en tercera persona, era una manía que le resultaba muy divertida…

NOTA. Mi no parle francés jajajaja, me gusta el idioma, quería darle un aspecto más interesante a Matt, darle cualidades que aumentaran su encanto, por lo tanto… BENDITO SEA EL INTERNET Y SUS TRADUCTORES EN LINEA…

*_Je suis désolé, non sage que date compagnie_ significa (Lo siento, no sabía que tenias compañía)

_**__Ne te tu, il serait bon connaître à un ami de Haruka_ significa (No te vayas, sería bueno conocer a un amigo de Haruka)

Si alguien habla francés y puede decirme si internet en su "infinita sabiduría" colectiva no me ha timado lo agradeceré. Y si lo ha hecho agradeceré me lo hagan notar para corregirlo.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Ya vamos en el Sexto! Y note algo curioso, claro hasta que leí de nuevo mi historia ya publicada, jajaja y es que la numeración de los capítulos está mal, y nadie lo había notado o no me lo había dicho…

Aun así, espero que la historia les este gustando, este capítulo estará relax, les daré tiempo para recuperarse si es que aun les duele, tanto como a mí, el estomago y las quijadas de tanto reír…

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, de ser así… perdonen la tardanza es solo que esto de la vida laboral, me acorta el tiempo de escritura…

HYM no me pertenecen, hago esta historia como pasatiempo, sin fines de lucro…

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y de gramática, en los capítulos previos, espero que no encuentren muchos en este, ni en los próximos XP…

Gracias por leer, agradezco comentarios, los buenos, las criticas (constructivas) pues también me ayudan a mejorar…

**CONTRARIOS**

_CAP. 6 SOLO PASO…_

Se sonrió por estar hablando consigo misma en tercera persona, era una manía que le resultaba muy divertida, se sonrió y tomando un abrigo, que alguna ocasión de visita, Ann había olvidado.

-Toma, sé que no es tu estilo, pero te cubrirá del rio y creo que lo preferirás a uno mío- Haruka le ofreció el abrigo ayudando a ponérselo.

-Gracias, espero que la propietaria no se entere de que estas prestando sus prendas- Por la mente de Michiru pasaban algunas situaciones no agradables en las que ese abrigo pudo ser olvidado.

-Por eso no te preocupes, la dueña ni siquiera recuerda que lo olvido, podría asegurarte que ni recuerda ese abrigo- Haruka era sincera en cada palabra.

Ambas salieron del departamento, Haruka había llamado al valet, para que tuviera su auto listo.

Permanecían en silencio, a pesar de ser muchos los sentimientos y palabras dentro de ellas, parecía como si los sentimientos se hubieran enredado en una madeja que se les había atorado en la garganta y que no les permitía articular palabra.

Michiru se sentía agitada, la verdad es que no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo, esperaba, algo, no estaba segura de que, quizás que la rubia la detuviera, la besara o al menos le dijera algo, pero nada paso; el viaje en el elevador llego a su fin.

En la puerta las esperaba un auto más adecuado para la ciudad, menos deportivo, a la forma de verlo de Haruka, pero aun así irradiaba elegancia. Su Porsche 911 Turbo, color azul eléctrico le daba un toque de intensidad.

-¿Acaso tienes un auto por día?- Michiru le dijo divertida mientras provoco un sonrisa de la rubia.

-No, pero este resultara más cómodo para llevarte a casa- Haruka le abrió la puerta.

-Gracias- Michiru, le sonrió y la beso en la mejilla antes de subir al auto.

Haruka se paso la mano por el cabello al cerrar el vehículo y se sintió tan nerviosa de nuevo, esas oleadas comenzaban a desesperarla.

No tardaron en llegar, Haruka de nuevo ayudo a la peliverde y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Te veré mañana ¿Cierto?- Michiru le ofreció una de las sonrisas que le hayan dado a la ojiverde.

-Mañana no puedo, debo ir a ver a Sam, además de ir a la facultad, pero espera una llamada mía pronto- Haruka se despidió besándola en la mejilla.

-Está bien- Michiru entro a su casa.

Haruka suspiro profundamente como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima, subió al auto y tomo una dirección contraria a la de su departamento.

Se dirigió al único lugar donde podía ir con esa adrenalina que le corría en la sangre la carretera, que llevaba a la casa de Sam, frente al mar, aun de noche esa casa era un espectáculo para los arquitectos, 3 pisos, un garage con 10 espacios, acceso a una playa privada; eran mínimos y solo los necesarios los muros sólidos de la construcción, todos los demás eran cristales.

Solo le basto apretar el botón del control que traía en la guantera y el portón automático se abrió frente a ella.

Llego al espacio 10, era una belleza lo que se encontraba debajo de aquella cubierta negra, un Ferrari Enzo color rojo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- Haruka quito la cubierta y se sonrió ampliamente.

-No te educamos para que solo entres y tomes los autos, sin saludar al menos- Sam había llegado por detrás había visto a su visita desde que entro por el portón.

-No creí que estarías en casa, también podías estar dormida, tal vez ocupada- Haruka intento avergonzar a su tía, pero como en todas las ocasiones no lo había logrado.

Haruka se giro encontrándose con Sam, en ropa deportiva, chamarra y pants en color blanco.

-Sube, vamos a hablar- Sam le llamo, provocando un poco de frustración en su sobrina.

-No quiero interrumpir tu rutina- Haruka sabia las costumbres de la mujer que admiraba en muchos aspectos.

-Aun no inicio, sube y cámbiate, si sales así en el auto, lo único que harás será que "Enzo" caiga por un acantilado- Sam no volteo a verla y seguía su camino.

A regañadientes Haruka la siguió, hasta el tercer piso, donde tenía el gimnasio, era pequeño, pero tenía lo indispensable, caminadora, bicicleta, pesas y un espacio para box.

Sam inicio su rutina con la caminadora, estaba esperando a que Haruka se cambiara de ropa, cuando por fin lo hizo y se apareció, Sam bajo la velocidad de su carrera a un trote, más llevadero.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- Sam la cuestiono, sin detenerse.

-Espera tú querías hablar conmigo no al revés- Haruka comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Si te dije que habláramos es porque necesitas desahogarte, así que hazlo- Sam miraba a Haruka que se subió a la bicicleta sin realmente usarla.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- Haruka refunfuño comenzando a pedalear sin ganas.

Sam aguardo un momento, sabía que presionando a la joven lo único que haría sería enfadarla.

Haruka se fastidio de la bicicleta, fue hacia el costal de box y comenzó a dar manotazos en el, fue haciendo sus golpes más fuertes y con mayor convicción.

-Si vas a hacer eso, hazlo de la manera correcta, no quiero que te lastimes- Sam escuchaba los golpes secos de los puños de Haruka contra aquel objeto.

Haruka parecía no escucharla, los golpes se escuchaban más rápidos y secos, no lo había notado pero de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, sus sollozos le hacían perder fuerzas.

Sam detuvo su trotar paulatinamente, conforme escuchaba las percusiones mas espaciadas, cuando ella se detuvo por completo, miro a su sobrina abrazada de aquel costal, con fuerzas apenas suficientes para mantenerse en pie.

Se le acerco con cautela, la tomo por los hombros, era enternecedor ver a Haruka en ese estado, no era la primera vez que la veía así, pero si era la primera vez en que se encontraban solas.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir esto?- Haruka agacho la cabeza, se sentía patética al estar así.

-Así son las emociones y los sentimientos- Sam seguía sosteniéndola, temía que si la soltaba la joven se desplomaría.

-Pero ya no debería estar así, Randy y Ann me aseguraron que el tiempo cura esas heridas- La joven calmaba su llanto que parecía un reclamo hacia ella.

-Y ¿En serio les creíste a ellas?- Sam esbozo una sonrisa, lo que provoco una en Haruka quien solo asintió.

-Soy una tonta por eso- Haruka sentencio, escuchar eso fue como una bofetada para Sam.

-Eras una niña y ellas solo querían darle paz a tu alma, eras muy pequeña para sufrir tanto, pero así es nuestra vida- Sam la abrazo por la espalda.

-Pero ya no lo soy aun me duela- Haruka agradecía internamente el abrazo.

-Te diré un secreto… jamás deja de doler- Sam sintió una punzada en su corazón, al reconocer esas palabras.

Haruka se soltó del abrazo suavemente, miro a la mujer a los ojos y descubrió lo que siempre había estado ahí, pero nunca fue capaz de reconocer, un dolor profundo y muy enraizado.

-Es Susan ¿Cierto? Siempre ha sido ella- Haruka asevero reconociendo en todas las actitudes de su tía hacia aquella mujer.

-Si, éramos jóvenes y solo paso, el problema fue que yo me enamore de ella y ella de alguien más- Sam dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Haruka la siguió, regresaba a la caminadora, antes de encenderla bebió de su botella de agua.

-Y en mi caso yo me enamore y ella no- Haruka volvía a su lugar en la bicicleta.

-No se Ruka, tal vez si se enamoro, pero tenía miedo, insisto eran muy jóvenes, quizás ahora con la edad las cosas sean diferentes, tu tenias sin saberlo, muchas personas que te ayudarían a sobrellevar el rechazo, incluso a vencerlo, pero no sabemos la situación en la que estaba ella- Sam le miro con dulzura, un hecho muy peculiar.

Haruka ya más tranquila la miro con tristeza, no tenia detalles del dolor de Sam, pero lo averiguaría y trataría de arreglar las cosas también para ella.

-Llevare a "Enzo" a dar una vuelta, no tardo- Haruka se alejaba, pero Sam la llamo.

-Te acompaño, debo darte un obsequio- Sam tenia de nuevo esa actitud que hacía que Haruka perdiera los estribos.

Bajaron de nuevo al garage, Sam la alejo del Ferrari y la llevo a un espacio más cerrado.

Haruka lanzo un beso al Ferrari despidiéndose de él.

-Es tuya, solo no la destruyas por favor, me costó trabajo encontrarla, espero te agrade- Sam no necesitaba motivos para darle obsequios, estos podían ser mínimos desde un cd, una pluma, tal vez alguna chamarra, pocas veces algo ostentoso.

-Gracias Sam, tranquila la cuidare mucho- Haruka tomo las llaves de la mano de Sam y se despidió.

La saco de su escondite con cuidado de no golpear nada a su paso, y hasta entonces a la luz de luna descubrió la Ducati Desmosedici, color negro y detalles en color gris.

-Es hermosa- Sam le sonrió y volvió dentro de la casa.

Haruka la encendió y partió de aquel lugar, a gran velocidad, podía sentir la brisa marina golpear su rostro, no llevaba casco, pues quería sentirse libre.

Había emprendido el camino a casa, hasta entonces se sintió cansada, necesitaba dormir, presentía que la mañana siguiente seria aun mas agotadora…

Nota: si, sé que es más corto que los anteriores pero, prometo que el que sigue será mucho más intenso.

Gracias a todos por sus REVIEWS, me animan a continuar.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahora sí, el momento de la verdad, por fin sabrán que paso entre ellas, los momentos dolorosos, etc.; bueno parte de lo que ocurrió, esta es una de las versiones de la historia, hay que escuchar la otra parte, jajaja.

Alerta lacrimógena, algunas personas sensibles pueden presentar arranques de ira o llanto, según sea su forma de percibir a esta pareja.

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, de ser así… mil perdones la tardanza es solo que esto de la vida laboral, me acorta el tiempo de escritura…

HYM no me pertenecen, hago esta historia como pasatiempo, sin fines de lucro…

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y de gramática, en los capítulos previos, espero que no encuentren muchos en este, ni en los próximos XP…

Gracias por leer, agradezco comentarios, los buenos, las criticas (constructivas) pues también me ayudan a mejorar…

**CONTRARIOS**

_CAP. 7 SUEÑOS LLENOS DE RECUERDOS…_

Llego a su departamento y no hizo otra cosa que dirigirse a la habitación, se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, se quedo profundamente dormida.

Haruka se observa a si misma empapada bajo la lluvia en un parque en el centro de la ciudad, se reconocía tenía 14 años, estaba recordando mientras dormía.

_-¿Haruka?- Matt se acerco aquella banca de parque, había estado buscando a la rubia, tenia días de haberla conocido, pero la estimaba mucho._

_-Vete, solo traigo problemas- Haruka intento ahuyentarle._

_-Unos problemas harían interesante mi vida- Matt ignoro la petición de la rubia._

_-Vete Matt, no tienes que estar aquí, tus padres deben estar buscándote, te enfermaras- Haruka tenía la cabeza sumida entre sus piernas._

_-Tus padres deben estar preocupados también- Matt le aseguro y abrió un paraguas sobre la niña, el tenia un impermeable por eso no le preocupaba mojarse._

_-No lo están, ya me han confirmado que no les importo- Haruka levanto por primera vez la mirada al no sentir la lluvia sobre ella._

_-Vamos a mi casa, estarás bien, no quiero que te enfermes- Matt le paso el brazo sobre los hombros._

_La chica asintió, no tenía otro lugar donde ir, no regresaría a su casa, sabiendo que no era bienvenida._

_Llegaron al edificio, Matt, toco el timbre, era una señal que su madre le había impuesto, no porque tuviera algo que ocultar, solo que no le gustaba que Matt la asustara, algo habitual en el chico._

_Vio por primera vez la puerta del departamento 407, no sabía porque pero incluso el frio de la lluvia se le había quitado con solo ver ese número._

_-Matt, que bueno que llegaste ¿La encontraste?- Se escucho la voz de Susan saliendo de la habitación._

_-Si mamá, estaba en el parque, ella es Haruka- Matt se quitaba el impermeable, había dejado el paraguas en la entrada del edificio._

_Haruka permanecía inmóvil pegada a la puerta tenía miedo de mojar algo._

_Susan se le acerco mirándola con dulzura, traía dos toallas, una para cada chicos, Matt no la necesitaba salvo para secarse un poco el cabello._

_La mujer se puso de rodillas y comenzó a secarle el cabello rubio, que parecía más oscuro de lo que en realidad era, en ese entonces lo tenía más largo hasta los hombros._

_-Eres un descortés Mathew, porque no la haces pasar- Susan le recrimino a su hijo, que solo se encogió en hombros -Acompáñame- Cubrió a la chica con la toalla y la llevo a la habitación principal._

_-Perdone que la moleste- Fueron las primeras palabras que la rubia cruzaría con Susan._

_-No es molestia, te agradezco que seas tan amable con Matt, me ha contado que desde que entro a la escuela eres la única que habla con el- Susan seguía secándola._

_-Compartimos eso, tampoco soy del agrado de nuestros compañeros- Haruka no sabía qué hacer, se sentía apenada._

_-Sabes una cosa, de esta manera no evitaremos que enfermes, así que te darás un baño, te quedara la ropa de Matt- Susan le indico la puerta y le dio otras toallas._

_-No, de verdad, no es necesario, tengo un buen sistema inmune- Haruka se sonrojo._

_-No es una pregunta, entra y date un baño- Susan le insistió con un tono de voz al que a partir de ese momento jamás podría negarse._

_Haruka entro al baño, como se le indico abrió las llaves de la regadera y mientras esperaba que saliera el agua caliente se quito la ropa mojada que caía al piso pesadamente._

_Susan se encontró con Matt, comiendo galletas frente al televisor, en realidad solo cambiaba los canales._

_-Bien, ella se está duchando y ahora tu me explicaras que pasa- Susan acaricio la cabeza de su hijo._

_-No se toda la historia ma- Matt dijo en su defensa._

_-Solo dime lo que sepas- Susan insistió._

_-Creo que es obvio- Matt no era del tipo que le gustara hablar sobre la vida de otras personas._

_Su madre le dedico una mirada dura, de la que el chiquillo no pudo defenderse._

_-Haruka es mi mejor amiga ma, yo la considero así, tengo unos meses conociéndola, pero nos tenemos confianza- Inicio el chico con su explicación -Al mes que nos conocimos, le pregunte ¿Por qué no les agradábamos a los demás?, ella me dijo que yo no les agradaba por ser mitad extranjero y que ella no les agradaba por ser diferente- Matt inclino la cabeza pero no había retorno, sabía que su madre haría la pregunta obvia._

_-¿Por qué es diferente?- Susan estaba confundida._

_-Por… su forma de vestir, de hablar, sus actitudes y…- Matt no la estaba pasando para nada bien._

_-¿Y…?- Susan inquirió._

_-Su forma de sentir- Matt dijo apenas en un susurro._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- Susan no comprendía la actitud de su único hijo._

_-Lo que quiere decir es que me gustan las mujeres- Haruka había salido pronto del baño y se encontró con la escena -Perdone si la he incomodado, si me permite solo me quedare esta noche y mañana me iré- Haruka estaba solo envuelta en la toalla, menos mojada que cuando llego al departamento._

_Susan abrió los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendida del temple de la niña, aceptar algo tan serio, su seguridad sobrepasaba su edad._

_-Vamos te daré ropa seca- Susan olvido su sorpresa y se lleno de ternura, acompaño a la niña a la habitación._

_Entro a la habitación de Matt y tomo algo de ropa, caliente pero cómoda, un pans color negro, una camiseta, playera y sudadera gris; pero le quedo la duda sobre la ropa interior._

_-Creo que te quedara bien, ¿Te molestaría usar un bóxer?- El solo hacer la pregunta sonrojo a Susan._

_-¿De Matt?- Haruka se sonrojo al pensar en ello._

_-No, por supuesto que no, esta mañana le he comprado ropa y te daría una prenda nueva- El rubor en el rostro de Susan era total._

_-Ya veo, no me molesta- Haruka también trataba de controlar su emoción._

_Susan la dejo a solas para que se vistiera, fue a la cocina, Matt permanecía frente al televisor pero no prestaba atención a la pantalla._

_-Mamá ¿Es malo que a Ruka le gusten las chicas?- Matt se armo de valor para preguntar._

_-Por supuesto que no Matt, ¿A ti te molesta eso?- Susan veía atenta a su hijo desde el desayunador._

_-No, pero no entiendo cual es el problema, hay mucha gente que gusta de las personas de su mismo género- Matt se levanto y camino hasta la cocina para sentarse frente al plato de cereal que su madre le había preparado._

_-La forma de pensar de las personas es diferente- Susan acaricio de nuevo su cabeza._

_Haruka llego hasta ellos, Susan la invito a sentar junto al chico._

_Sus movimientos eran casi robotizados, aun se encontraba apenada y nunca la habían tratado de una manera tan cálida._

_Cenaron, Matt hacia un comentario o dos sobre como Haruka era tan veloz al correr o como era tan astuta y siempre lograba sacar de sus casillas a los maestros; Haruka permanecía en silencio, sus respuestas eran monosilábicas._

_-Matt vete a la cama, Haruka no irá a la escuela mañana- Susan le señalo el camino al chico que refunfuñaba y arrastraba los pies._

_-Tu dormirás conmigo, pero antes ¿Quieres que hablemos?- Le pregunto a la niña._

_-No sé si deba, por hablar solo he tenido problemas- Haruka agacho la cabeza, su seguridad se le estaba escapando y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-Has tenido un mal día eso es todo- La mujer le levanto el rostro._

_-He tenido un muy mal mes realmente- Haruka intento en vano dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Cuéntame- Susan indico, mientras calentaba una tetera._

_-Es una larga historia- La primera lágrima escapo de los ojos verdes de la rubia._

_-Tengo toda la noche- Susan volteo a verla sonriente algo divertida -Y mañana no iras a clase así que no te preocupes por desvelarte- Puso frente a ella una taza de té._

_Haruka se sonrió apenas, miraba con atención el vapor que salía de la taza frente a ella, le dio un pequeño sorbo e hizo un gesto de desagrado._

_-Me imagine que no te gustaría el té, pero eres muy joven para beber café- Susan le dijo divertida mientras ella misma tomaba un sorbo de la bebida "prohibida"_

_Haruka soltó una risilla, le agrado la madre de su amigo, no entendía porque sus padres no podían ser como ella al menos un poco._

_-Bien cuéntame- Susan no le dio tiempo de negarse._

_-Pues no sé qué decir, lo interesante ya lo he dicho- La niña se ruborizo._

_-No se cuéntame de tus padres, de la escuela- Susan miraba como ambos temas alteraron a la niña._

_-Mis padres me odian, no tengo mas familia, en la escuela es igual, hay una niña- Al decir esto último el rubor de Haruka se hizo evidente._

_-¿Te gusta?- Susan le pregunto como si ella misma tuviera 13 años._

_-Si, pero ella es muy linda por eso no me hará caso- Haruka le dijo con voz triste._

_-Mmm, tú también eres muy linda, pero creo que eres un poco joven para enamorarte- Susan camino hacia el sofá abrazando a Haruka._

_-Supongo que piensa lo mismo que mis padres, que estoy loca o enferma- Haruka rompió en llanto._

_-No pienso eso, cálmate, mira yo creo que tus padres tienen miedo de que te hagan daño, dales tiempo y veras como se calman- Susan miraba con ternura los ojos llorosos de Haruka -Bien, por hoy creo que será mejor que descanses- La siguió guiando hasta su habitación._

_La rubia se quedo dormida apenas poso la cabeza en la almohada._

_El departamento tenía tres habitaciones, pero Susan quería que la niña pasara la noche con ella, pues era de esperarse que no pasara una noche muy tranquila; y tenía razón, Haruka paso la noche entre sollozos y sobresaltos, Susan solo se dedico a calmarla y vigilar sus sueños._

_Cuando logro quedarse tranquila, era hora de que Matt se marchara, no sin antes despedirse de su madre quien le dio una nota para la maestra._

_-Haru- Le llamo en un tono apenas audible._

_Insistió tres veces antes de que la rubia abriera pesadamente los ojos, que estaban rojos e hinchados, se encontró con la tierna mirada de Susan y sintió el rubor en las mejillas._

_-Anda es hora de levantarse, ven a la cocina te prepare el desayuno- Susan revolvió su cabello._

_Haruka se tallo los ojos y salió de la habitación._

_-Buenos días- Haruka pasaba su mano nerviosamente por su nuca._

_-Ven come algo tenemos un día ocupado- Susan le había preparado fruta y un sándwich de queso._

_Haruka comió todo sin preguntar ni hablar, Susan solo le miraba._

_-¿Quieres que llame a tu casa para avisarles donde estas?- La pregunta de Susan era muy normal._

_-No a ellos no les importa donde estoy ellos me corrieron de casa- Haruka sentencio amargamente._

_-Está bien, ¿Puedes al menos decirme tu apellido?- Susan suavizo el rumbo de su investigación._

_-Tenou, soy Haruka Tenou- Su voz fue menos hostil._

_-Hace tiempo conocí a una chica con el mismo apellido, Samanta es su nombre- Susan sintió nostalgia a decir ese nombre._

_-Tengo una tía llamada así, pero realmente no la conozco ha pasado 10 años viviendo en Europa- Haruka se levanto de hombros._

El sueño se interrumpió Haruka se despertó alterada, odiaba tener esos sueños, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pues no quería continuar con aquellas prendas, en noches como esas, la ropa le estorbaba, sentía que se sofocaba.

Destendió su cama y volvió a acostarse una vez que termino de desnudarse.

Esperaba haber ahuyentado aquellos sueños, se quedo dormida profundamente otra vez.

_-No puedes solo aparecerte aquí después de 10 años y hablarme de esa manera- Un hombre rubio, alto de ojos azules, se levanto del sillón._

_-¡Claro que puedo, no hay nada malo con Haruka!- Sam gritaba pues el padre de Haruka estaba completamente cerrado._

_-No entiendes, esto es lo único que podemos hacer por mi hija, el Psiquiatra sabrá como ayudarla- La madre de Haruka tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-Si claro, esto es lo "único" que pueden hacer, no puedes estar de acuerdo en esto, no permitiré que lo hagan, solo tiene 15 años- Sam le hablaba tranquilamente a aquella mujer de cabello rojizo._

_-¿Cómo evitaras que lo haga? Ella es mi hija, no quiero siquiera que te le acerques- El padre de Haruka era sumamente hiriente con su hermana._

_-Pues ya vez que esto no se "pega" o se "aprende", solo se es así entiende Suichiro- Sam no caía ante las ofensas de su hermano mayor._

_-Tranquilízate, Sam y yo arreglaremos esto, mi nombre es Elizabeth Branch, soy la abogada de tu tía y creo que también seré la tuya- Izzi descubrió a Haruka escuchado todo tras el marco de la puerta del salón -Ve a la casa de algún amigo y te veremos ahí, tengo tu numero de celular- Izzi le señalo la puerta._

_Haruka salió de la mansión, corrió hasta a la casa de Michiru, de pronto se sentía muy feliz, segura, tenía su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, en el camino encontró un salón y entro, pidió que cortaran su cabello._

_Siguió su camino, al llegar encontró a Michiru despidiéndose de un chico, a decir verdad lo estaba besando._

_Espero a que el chico desapareciera y salto la barda que rodeaba la mansión Kaiou, corrió hasta Michiru y la sujeto por la espalda._

_-Te amo, no me importa que pueda pasar, ven conmigo y te hare feliz- Haruka le dijo al oído, con una voz engruesada, que comenzaba a practicar, hizo que Michiru se girara despacio._

_Michiru la miro de pies a cabeza y su sonrisa cambio en esa mirada por una mueca de sorpresa y algo de rechazo._

_-No Haruka, no puedo, te has equivocado yo no…- Michiru tenía lagrimas brotando de sus hermosos ojos azules._

_-Pero Michiru, yo…- Haruka fue interrumpida pues fue jalada por la espalda, el chico de quien se había despedído Michiru había vuelto._

_-Ella te dijo que estas equivocada rareza- El puño del chico se impacto contra el rostro de Haruka, que no se defendió._

_-Déjala por favor, ella ya se va y no regresara- Michiru imploro al chico pelinegro que continuaba golpeando a Haruka en el piso._

_-No quiero volverte a ver cerca de Michiru- El chico le dijo amenazante a la rubia._

_Lo último que Haruka vio fue a Michiru alejarse viéndola por última vez._

_-Encontrare al tipo que te hizo esto y lo matare- Susan limpiaba las heridas de Haruka._

_-Lo siento Susan, no volveré a verla lo prometo, te lo prometo, serás la única mujer a la que vea- Haruka lloraba no por las heridas sino por lo que Michiru le había hecho._

_-Guarda silencio, todo estará bien cariño- Susan miro a la rubia con un dolor impresionante._

_-Mamá, hay unas mujeres preguntando por Haruka- Matt se asomo en la habitación que Haruka ocupaba cuando se quedaba en su casa._

_-Hola, soy Sam y ella es Izzi, soy… pero que te paso- Sam entro alarmada al ver el rostro golpeado de Haruka._

_-Hola tía, Lo siento de verdad, cometi un error… fui a buscar a…- Haruka se disculpaba una y otra vez, pero fue interrumpida._

_-La chica que quieres- Izzi le dijo desde la puerta._

_-Ella no siente lo mismo, a pesar de que ella no me rechazaba y hasta coqueteaba conmigo- Haruka no podía contener las lagrimas._

_-Me gusta su corte- Se escucho otra voz._

_-Que bien que han llegado- Izzi saludo a las recién llegadas, Ann, Randy y June._

_-Wow, ¿Quién es este chico?- Ann acorralo a Matt contra la pared._

_-Mi hijo, por favor aléjate de el- Susan no se mostro hostil pues le provoco gracia ver a su hijo tan nervioso._

_-Lástima que seas menor de edad- Ann le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Ann detente por favor- Sam le llamo severa._

_-Samanta Tenou ¿Cierto? Creí que habías dicho que jamás me olvidarías- Susan le dijo olvidándose por un momento de la situación._

_-Jamás lo hice, tu hijo es idéntico a su padre- Sam le respondió fingiendo indiferencia._

_-Un momento, ¿Ustedes se conocen?- Alcanzo a articular Matt una vez que tuvo control sobre su lengua._

_-Sí, Sam y yo…- Había comenzado Susan._

_-Solo éramos amigas antes de que me fuera a Europa- Interrumpió Sam, que tenía toda su atención en su sobrina._

_Randy noto el ambiente tan denso que se había adueñado de la habitación e hizo una intervención muy acertada por no decir necesaria._

_-¡Ann! Por dios deja respirar al chico, no tienes ni 5 minutos de conocerlo-_

_Susan reacciono y salió de la habitación, Ann se alejo de Matt y tomo el lugar de la ojiazul, junto a Haruka, Sam salió también para hablar con Izzi, Randy entro y se sentó al otro lado de la chica._

_-Wow pequeña, no te preocupes sigues siendo muy guapa, te apuesto a que mañana al infeliz le dolerá el doble los puños, te lo aseguro, los huesos Tenou son de lo más duros que puedan haber- Randy acariciaba el cabello de Haruka tratando de acomodarlo._

_El comentario provoco una sonrisa en la chica._

_-Así que… ya hay una chica- Ann sentencio haciendo que la joven volteara a verla, aquel contacto hipnotizo a Haruka que solo asintió._

_-Tranquila, lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte, veras que con el tiempo te sentirás mejor- Randy le dijo con voz ronca._

_-Te lo aseguramos- Ann completo la frase y beso la frente de Haruka._

_Haruka se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, Matt se había encerrado en su habitación, tantas feromonas habían saturado su sistema._

_-Oh dios mío, mi niña que te ha pasado- June dio un salto y corrió a abrazar a Haruka._

_-June, ella estará bien, es fuerte, como Sam- Izzi la consoló, pues June ya dejaba escapar unas lagrimas._

_-Necesito ayuda, Sam, ya no quiero sentirme así, quiero ser diferente, quiero sentirme bien conmigo, saber que no soy un error- Haruka dijo sentándose en una silla del comedor._

_-Te ayudaremos hermosa- Ann le abrazo con fuerza._

Haruka se movía dando vueltas en su cama, su respiración era agitada la opresión en su pecho le dolía.

-¡Michiru!- Haruka se despertó aun con lagrimas en los ojos, miro a su alrededor, a través de las cortinas se filtraban los primeros rayos del sol.

Soltó un suspiro profundo y así como estaba entro al baño, necesitaba quitarse esa sensación desagradable.

El agua recorría su cuerpo, estaba un poco fría para su gusto pero no le importaba realmente.

Al mismo tiempo, Sam se levantaba, no podría decir que despertaba pues había pasado la noche en vela, la conversación con Haruka le había alterado el sueño.

Hizo lo mismo que Haruka se ducho y salió hacia la galería, necesitaba tener la mente ocupada.

Haruka llego a la facultad, Matt le esperaba en el estacionamiento, era el punto de encuentro, bajo del auto con lentes oscuros puestos.

Se había vestido de manera muy sencilla, pantalón de mezclilla negro, camisa de manga larga y un saco informal color beige.

-¿Mala noche?- Matt le entrego el café matutino.

-De las peores- Haruka respondió secamente, sentía que los ojos le ardían detrás de los cristales.

-Llorona- Matt le bromeo entre risas.

-Hijo de mami- Haruka continuo la broma.

-No metas a mi madre en esto- Matt le rebatió entre risas.

-No es necesario, siempre la tengo en mi mente- Haruka provocaba a su amigo.

-Pervertida- Matt ataco.

Así caminaron entre los pasillos de la facultad, "agrediéndose", Matt había descubierto que distrayendo a la rubia era de la única manera en que podía ayudarla a ahuyentar los fantasmas del pasado que la atormentaban…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Si lo sé, quizás no es lo que esperaban, pero… prometo mas emociones.

En el siguiente capítulo "¿Por qué no puede ser un domingo cualquiera?", podría llegar el momento del juicio, (jaja mentira, no se alarmen, solo será un encuentro amistoso); entre el "Escuadrón" contra Michiru, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	8. Chapter 8

A todos una disculpa por tardar en actualizar.

Espero que este capítulo lo encuentren hilarante, pueda que algunas personas necesiten estar a solas para leer este capítulo, muchas situaciones chuscas también tendrá momentos serios, pero serán mínimos.

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, de ser así… lo siento mucho, pronto llegaran mis vacaciones (al menos en un trabajo) y podre dedicarle más tiempo a la historia…

HYM no me pertenecen, hago esta historia como pasatiempo, sin fines de lucro…

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y de gramática, en los capítulos previos, espero que no encuentren muchos en este, ni en los próximos XD…

Gracias por leer, agradezco comentarios, los buenos, las criticas (constructivas) pues también me ayudan a mejorar…

**CONTRARIOS**

_CAP. 8 ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE SER UN DOMINGO CUALQUIERA?…_

Habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que había visitado el departamento de Susan.

_-Haruka Tenou, mas te vale que levantes el teléfono-_ Se escuchaba la voz de Susan en la contestadora del departamento.

Así comenzaba el día para la rubia, era una maravillosa madrugada de domingo, al menos las 8 de la mañana en domingo era MADRUGADA, para la rubia, que no hacia otra cosa que arremolinarse entre las sabanas de su cama.

Era la 5ta llamada que se registraba en la contestadora del departamento, Haruka se había hartado de escuchar el tono, se estiro y alcanzo con la yema el botón del altavoz en el teléfono de su habitación.

-¿Diga?- La rubia ni siquiera se preocupo por aclarar su voz, solo podía pensar en 2 personas que la llamarían a esa hora.

-¡TENOU! Que pretendes haciéndome llamarte más de 2 veces, no eres tan importante- Susan sin embargo se aseguro de que la chica la escuchara con toda la atención.

-Susan, el domingo es un día para guardar- Haruka dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-No te basta con la semana completa que descansas- Susan bajo el volumen de su voz, pero no su enfado.

-No he faltado a la escuela- Haruka seguía sumida entre sus sabanas.

-No puedo creer que lo olvidaras, mira tú celular, calendario o en lo que sea que registras tu agenda- Susan se enfado aun mas.

Haruka obedeció, aun adormilada, luchaba para que sus ojos no volvieran a cerrarse, su celular, vibraba, la luz de la pantalla destellaba pero no se escuchaba.

Cuando Haruka por fin logro mantener sus ojos abiertos para leer la pantalla su sorpresa fue creciendo.

"_**Cumpleaños de Sam - 11 de la mañana – Departamento de H.T."**_

-Susan, ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste? No tengo nada para el asador- Haruka salió de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, entraba y salía del baño.

-No me sorprende nada, si lo tienes en el celular, es porque en mi cumpleaños, insististe que festejáramos en tu departamento, incluso me hiciste prometer que cerraría el café- Susan seguía molesta, pero no como al principio.

-¿Qué hago? Susan dime que hago- Haruka gritaba abriendo las llaves de la regadera.

-Tranquilízate, Izzy llevara la bebida, June el postre y yo la carne, Matt va en camino para ayudarte, con las cosas del asador, ve a recoger a Michiru y llega antes de las 10:30, tienes 2 horas- Susan corto la llamada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, Haruka corrió desconcertada a contestarlo.

-¿Hola?- Haruka pregunto con algo de duda.

-Haruka soy Mei, Matt me llamo para invitarme al cumpleaños de Sam, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Una voz que provoco una rápida sacudida de escalofríos en el cuerpo de Haruka.

-Hola, Mei, no descuida todo está bajo control, no te preocupes, nos vemos- Haruka comenzó a sudar frio.

Marco de inmediato a la casa de Susan, quien contesto de inmediato.

-¿Por qué debo ir a recoger a Michiru? ¿Por qué Mei está invitada? Y lo más importante ¿Quién mas lo está?- Haruka sonaba desesperada por un minuto se olvido del agua en la regadera que seguía cayendo, por el edificio contaba con censores ahorradores de agua, que evitaban que se desperdiciara.

-Anoche, por si lo olvidas llegaste aquí, algo bebida, junto con Matt, feliz porque tendrías una oportunidad con Michiru, pero que le demostrarías que ya no eres igual- Susan le recordaba con ironía lo que había pasado.

-Hice que Matt les llamara, ¿Pero a quien?- Haruka se dejo caer en la cama.

-Mei y Tina- Susan zona muy seria, sabía que esos nombres representaban algo para Haruka –Incluso tu personalmente llamaste hasta Rusia, para invitar a Dasha, "a que lindo detalle" pensé yo, considerando que ella y Sam estuvieron trabajando juntas, pero el lindo detalle se convirtió en una confesión desagradable de escuchar, cuando dijiste que adorabas su departamento con vista al Kremlim y eso me recuerda que tu pagaras la factura del teléfono- Susan decía con algo de desagrado.

-Demonios- Haruka balbuceo, comenzó en su mente a dibujarse probables escenarios y no eran agradable.

-Ahora ve a bañarte- Susan corto la llamada.

Con resignación Haruka se levanto y por fin entro a la regadera pero se olvido del sistema de ahorro, que se activo en cuanto entro y un chorro de agua caliente cayó sobre su espalda.

De no ser por las dimensiones de la habitación, seguramente su grito se habría escuchado en todo el edificio.

Una vez que el ardor en su espalda se calmo y logro templar la temperatura del agua, termino de bañarse y se vistió muy casual Jeans marino, playera polo azul cielo, y un saco sin solapas de lino, de corte juvenil, unos zapatos casuales tipo choclo, color azul marino y un dije sencillo de una cruz cuadrada color plata; después de todo solo era el cumpleaños de su tía en casa.

-¿Sirena te encuentras lista?- Haruka llamaba a Michiru mientras buscaba las llaves del departamento y de alguno de los autos.

-Claro, estoy en casa, pero te parece que nos veamos en otra parte- Michiru se encontraba ya solo tomando algunas cosas como brillo labial.

-Tus padres aun me odia, pero aun así iré hasta tu casa- Haruka no le dio tiempo de negarse y corto la llamada.

Michiru soltó un suspiro y se levanto de hombros, había cosas que no cambiaban.

Llamaron a la puerta y Haruka se encontró de frente con Emma y Matt, podía notar el nerviosismo del chico.

-Buenos días- Emma saludo cortésmente sonriente.

-Hola Buenos, días, Emma ¿Cierto?, Matt me ha hablado de ti- Haruka provoco un sonrojo en el chico que se sintió más nervioso aun.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí?- Emma podía sentir sus propias mejillas sonrojarse.

-Que trabajas en el café con él y Susan- Haruka había casi roto los nervios de su amigo.

-Si, ya veo- La chica castaña parecía un tanto decepcionada.

-Bien debo irme, tú ya conoces el departamento, siéntanse como en casa y regreso muy pronto- Les dijo giñando un ojo y salió a toda prisa a tomar el elevador.

El resto de las invitadas llegaron poco después, Susan se quejaba de lo descortés que era Haruka de llegar tarde a su propia casa, por suerte las quejas solo provenían de la pelinegra y no de Sam, pues entonces no se habría llevado a cabo la celebración.

Haruka llego lo más pronto posible a la casa de Michiru que ya la esperaba en la puerta y a pesar de que su atuendo era sencillo, aun así ejercía un poder hipnótico en la rubia de ojos verdes.

Michiru llevaba puesto unos Leggins negros, suéter de punto color morado, de escote en ojal y lo acomodo de modo que solo dejara ver uno de sus hombros descubierto, zapatos de piso al color de morado, cabello recogido en una coleta baja de lado para terminar un cinturón negro que hacía que el suéter se ciña a su cintura.

-Te ves hermosa- Haruka a diferencia de otras ocasiones solo abrió la puerta del convertible amarillo.

La experiencia le había enseñado que a plena luz del día era lo mejor que podía hacer frente a la residencia Kaiou.

-Gracias, también te ves muy guapa- Michiru agradeció el cumplido.

Haruka se dirigió rápida pero precavidamente al departamento su única preocupación por el momento era llegar antes de que Sam llegara, conocía atajos que se lo permitirán.

-Ven, debo darme prisa- Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y entrego las llaves al valet.

Subieron al departamento y Haruka comenzó a sudar, la realidad le había caído encima.

-Tenou, ya era hora que llegaras- Susan la recibió alegre, volteo a ver a Michiru y la miro con sorpresa.

-Hola Susan, ella es Michiru- La rubia presento a su acompañante con una de las personas que mas trabajo le costaría que aceptara a la peli verde.

-Si la vi el otro día en el café, solo me hacía falta conocer su nombre- Susan le dijo con una fingida hostilidad.

Se estrecharon las manos y Michiru sonrió con dulzura, Susan hizo lo propio pero no estaba convencida de la situación.

-Hola, mi nombre el Randy- Se presento, mientras se acercaba mirando coquetamente a la chica.

–Ella es Izzy y su pareja es June- Las mencionadas, le saludaron a lo lejos.

-Tienes buen gusto- Randy le susurro al oído, a la rubia.

-Ann ¿Recuerdas a Michiru?- Haruka pregunto a ver a Ann cerca.

-Claro gusto volver a verte- Ann le contesto con una sonrisa quizás más seductora que la de Randy.

Michiru veía a todas esas mujeres a su alrededor podía ver características en cada una que le recordaban a la oji verde.

Susan llevaba un vestido ligero color blanco, zapatos bajos, sonreía dulcemente, toda su personalidad era maternal, en especial hacia Haruka.

Randy lucía una playera color café deslavado, pantalón de gabardina color beige y chamarra de piel color café, su cabello despeinado.

Izzy y June iban vestidas en combinación azul y gris, camisa y pantalón para la primera y falda y blusa para la segunda.

Ann por su parte era la seducción andando, pantalón de mezclilla entubado, con zapatos de tacón color gris y una blusa azul cielo, que dejo abierta hasta el tercer botón, en ciertas posiciones dejaban ver el delicado conjunto de seda color turquesa.

Haruka permanecía a un lado de Michiru, la sostenía por la cintura, era algo instintivo, como si supiera que la peli verde necesitaba sentirse respaldada.

-Haruka que bueno que llegas- Matt bajo a investigar por qué todos los "adultos" se retrasaban, al ver el cabello turquesa de Michiru paso saliva, recordando a las personas arriba.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí vayamos a la terraza?- Haruka guio al grupo, Michiru y ella fueron al final.

Cuando el "Escuadrón" se había adelantado, Haruka detuvo a Michiru tomándola de la mano.

Sin decir una sola palabra y solo con el contacto de sus miradas, ambas chicas, se tranquilizaban ante una situación que ninguna de las dos, podría afrontar sola.

-¡Hola Haruka!- Se escucho desde la terraza.

Haruka pudo delinear las figuras de dos chicas, que agitaban sus manos saludándolas.

Haruka se olvido por un momento de Michiru y camino con algo de premura a las chicas, que a su vez se abalanzaron sobre la rubia.

Haruka abrazo a una primero y otra después, no sin que antes cada una besara ligeramente los labios de la rubia.

Michiru no podía creer aquello, Ann noto su sorpresa y se acerco a ella y la rodeo con el brazo.

-Ven te daré algo de beber- La llevo con ella a la "barra" improvisada que Matt puso en un extremo de la sala.

-Creo que necesita algo fuerte- Randy miro la pálida piel de Michiru.

-Gracias- Michiru no quería ver aquella escena, pero la curiosidad la mataba.

Ann le dio el vaso y Michiru vio el pequeño objeto y de un golpe tomo su contenido.

-Wow, no creí que alguien tan delicada bebiera así- Randy se sonrió ampliamente.

Los gestos de Michiru no se hicieron esperar, ante las risas cada vez más fuertes de Randy, Ann le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Poco a poco ambas pudieron ir controlándose, Randy su risa y Michiru la sensación de ahogo.

-Realmente no creíste que durante este tiempo, Ruka estuvo sola o ¿Si?- Ann le dijo dándole una soda.

-Nunca me puse a pesarlo, pero en algún momento si pensé eso- Michiru bebió un sorbo.

-Descuida, sé que no debería decirte esto, pero nunca dejaste de estar en su mente- Randy le dijo alejándose antes de que Ann encajara sus uñas en su chamarra.

-¿Quiénes son?- La oji azul, pregunto sin referirse a nadie en especial.

-Mei y Tina, son ex novias de Haruka- Izzy respondió, abriendo una cerveza.

-Mei es la pelinegra, fue la primer novia de Haruka- June se acerco también pero su voz fue más baja.

Michiru observo a aquella chica, ojos color miel, linda figura, ceñida por un Qipao corto color lila, cabello negro la luz lo hacía brillar, hermosa sonrisa y labios apenas con brillo labial.

-Tina digamos, que fue algo inesperado- June continuo.

-¿Inesperado?- Michiru estaba confundida.

-Si veras, es o era estudiante de intercambio, ella es latina- Randy no podía ocultar su mirada provocadora.

-Rechazo a Randy y prefirió a Ruka- Ann dijo entono de burla.

Michiru miro a Tina, su piel era morena claro, ojos color café, cabello ondulado castaño, le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, tenía unas curvas ligeramente más prominentes que Mei, su cuerpo estaba bien torneado, tenia puesta una camisera de color negro, pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color.

La peli verde había quedado sin palabras, Susan desde lejos había notado esto, pero no tenía tiempo en ese momento de hablar con la chica, pues Sam, había llegado haciendo su entrada preferida, silenciosa y discreta.

-Te ves muy bella- Le dijo apenas en un susurro cuando se acerco por su espalda.

La respuesta de Susan fue una sonrisa ligera.

-Puedes ponerme al tanto- La mayor de las rubias le dijo ya en un tono no tan privado.

-No soy quien para hacerlo- Susan se giro para verla de frente –Feliz cumpleaños- Le dijo al abrazarla y tomarla por sorpresa.

Lo cierto es que ninguna de las mujeres Tenou disfrutaba de ese tipo de demostraciones sorpresa.

Michiru se giro al escuchar una voz que no reconoció y se encontró con Sam, para la oji azul esa mujer, era como una visión futurista de Haruka.

Sam había dejado la formalidad de la oficina, así que no portaba un traje, sino un pantalón de gabardina color gris y una playera de cuello en "V" de manga larga color blanco.

Matt le hizo señales a su amiga, quien volteo a ver qué Sam, ya había llegado, se disculpo con las chicas y fue a recibir a su tía.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Haruka abrazo a la mayor.

-No se te olvida algo- Sam le dijo en medio del abrazo.

Haruka la miro con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Sam le dedico una mirada discreta hacia Michiru.

La joven comprendió y se separo de su tía, caminando hacia Michiru.

-Michiru, quiero que conozcas a alguien- Haruka la tomo delicadamente del brazo para llevarla consigo.

-Disculpen- Michiru se disculpo con el "Escuadrón"

Ambas se encontraron con Sam cerca de la habitación de Haruka, pues Sam prefería hacer esas presentaciones con algo de privacidad.

-Sam, ella es Michiru Kaiou, Michiru Kaiou ella es Samanta Tenou, mi tía- Haruka las presento.

-Mucho gusto- Michiru extendió la mano.

-El placer es mio, debo decirle que la descripción que Haruka me ha dado de usted, se ha quedado corta, su belleza es mucho mayor- Sam tomo la suave mano de Michiru y deposito un beso en su dorso.

-Muchas gracias- Michiru se sonrojo levemente.

-… y bien- Interrumpio Haruka al sentirse desplazada -Creo que es hora de que hagas tu magia- Continuo una vez que Sam soltó la mano de Michiru.

-Es mi cumpleaños y haras que yo cocine- Sam la miro inquieta -¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?- Inquirio.

-Tú tienes la culpa, por no querer decirme el secreto de tu receta- Haruka se defendió.

Michiru sonrió alegre de aquella divertida conversación.

-Está bien, pero presta atención, solo porque no quiero que dejes olvidada a la señorita Kaiou- Sam sentencio y provoco el sonrojo en ambas jóvenes.

Sin decir nada mas regreso sobre sus pasos y salió a la terraza a prepara lo necesario para el asador.

-¡Matt!- Se escucho de la voz de aquella mujer y llamo al único hombre de la fiesta.

Una vez a solas, Haruka invito a Michiru a pasar a su habitación.

-Disculpa si te deje sola por un momento- Haruka dijo simplemente al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-No te preocupes, si me molestara que estuvieras con otras personas, no habría aceptado la invitación- Michiru dijo una vez que se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Pero eres mi invitada- Haruka agacho la mirada se sentía muy apenada.

-Las demás también- Michiru recorría la habitación con la mirada.

-Ellas son diferentes, son familia- Haruka dio dos pasos para acercarse.

-¿También Mei y Tina?- Michiru soltó de pronto y ella misma agacho la mirada.

-¿Quién te dijo?- La rubia dijo en un tono irritado.

-Eso no importa- Michiru le contesto por igual.

-Lo lamento- Haruka se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué? Es de lo más natural que hayas seguido con tu vida- Michiru le miro, en sus ojos se acumularon unas lagrimas –Fui yo quien te rechace- La primera lagrima se escapo.

-Nunca deje de pensar en ti- Haruka acaricio su mejilla cortando el camino de aquel diamante acuoso.

Michiru la vio con dulzura y la beso suavemente en los labios, Haruka había comenzado a corresponder el contacto, pero se separo de la oji azul.

-¿Qué pasa?- Los zafiros de Michiru se encontraron con las esmeraldas de Haruka.

-No puedo, no está bien- Haruka se levanto de la cama.

-¿Por qué?- Michiru sorprendida.

-No es correcto- La rubia sabía que era otro motivo.

-Está bien, vamos a la fiesta- Michiru se levanto y salió de la habitación aun se sentía muy sorprendida.

-No puedo ni debo dejar que vuelvas a jugar conmigo- Haruka pronuncio una vez que se encontró sola.

Randy seguía cerca de la barra, le encantaba tener a la mano lo que pudiera desear, pronto Michiru llego a su lado.

-Puedes darme algo como hace un rato- Michiru le pidió, esforzándose por no dejar escapar una lagrima.

-Claro, pero tranquilízate- Randy era más observadora de lo que la chica pudo imaginar.

-Gracias- Michiru volvió a beber de la misma manera.

-Tiene miedo- Randy segura que el estado de esa niña era por Haruka.

Fue lo último que escucho de aquella mujer antes de verla alejarse y encontrarse con los demás invitados.

-Disculpa- Escucho a su costado.

-Oh lo siento- Michiru dio un paso atrás, permitiendo el paso a Mei.

-No te preocupes, es la primera vez que te encuentras con ellas, puede ser un poco bullicioso al principio- Mei le dio una sonrisa.

-Si todas son muy agradables- Michiru miro a su alrededor, veía muchas conversaciones a la vez.

-¿Ann no ha intentado seducirte?- Otra voz se escucho a su derecha.

-¿Eh? No, ¿Suele hacerlo?- Michiru se encontró con Tina.

-Ella no tanto, Randy es la Casanova- Tina se sonrió divertida.

-Si pero Sam es la más dulce de todas- Mei intervino.

-Error- Tina replico –June es la más dulce ¿Tu qué opinas?- Incluyo a Michiru a la conversación.

-Pues, aun no conozco a todos- Michiru estaba muy tímida.

-Has hablado con Randy, Ann, Sam y Susan, ¿Qué te parecen?- Mei, dijo un poco más cautelosa que Tina.

-Todas son muy amables, pero tienen razón Randy y Ann son una bomba de feromonas, eso puedo asegurarlo- Michiru dijo divertida con un poco mas de confianza –Sam, es maravillosa y Susan es muy seria- Termino con un tono severo.

-Ella es así cuando alguien quiere tocar a sus rubias- Tina pronuncio antes de beber un sorbo del vino en su copa.

-Sam y Ruka son "Las Rubias" de Susan, según Tina, las cuida mucho de que alguien les haga daño- Mei explico ante la mirada extrañada de Michiru.

Michiru pudo apreciar la atención que tenia Susan hacia Sam y viceversa.

-Me permiten- Ann le extendió la mano a Michiru –Si no iniciamos el baile tu y yo, nadie lo hará- Hizo una señal para que Randy encendiera el equipo de sonido.

La música salió por los altoparlantes y Ann comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música "My Humps" de los Black Eyed Peas, Michiru la miraba y realmente no sabía si debía acompañarla.

-Vamos es solo un baile, no significa que vayan a acostarse- Randy "animo" a Michiru.

-Hey, deja que ella decida- Ann reprocho, provocando una carcajada general.

Michiru se sintió sonrojar, pero siguió el ritmo de Ann, incluso podría decirse que llego un momento en que la supero.

Haruka miraba atónita la escena, desde su lugar la intensa luz del día entraba por la terraza y veía los movimientos de la pareja, pronto Mei y Tina se unieron al par, bailando, seductoramente.

Los gustos musicales eran muy variados y esa era una característica que la mayoría del grupo agradecía, pues no se estancaba en un ritmo, así como podía escuchar música Pop, podía escuchar Clásica.

Hasta ahora el ritmo continuaba provocando bailes sugerentes.

-¿Dónde está Sam? Traigan a Sam, necesita su regalo- Randy animaba a las chicas mientras bailaba buscando a la festejada.

-Nononononono, yo no bailo así- Sam se negaba sin esconderse solo tomaba con fuerza sus brochetas.

-Nadie dijo que TU bailarías- Randy le quito con un poco de trabajo aquellos bocadillos y la empujaba ligeramente en medio de las chicas.

Haruka reía ante la cara de pánico de su tía, observándola mejor noto que no era pánico era una oleada de nervios.

Izzy trajo al medio de la "pista" una silla del comedor e hizo que Sam se sentara.

-Todas y he dicho TODAS las CHICAS, vendrán a bailar para Sam- Ann llamo al resto haciendo énfasis en la último requisito, pues sabría que Haruka, Randy, Izzy y Matt no serian un buen regalo.

Susan suspiro y dejo caer sus brazos a los lados, como señal de que aceptaba incluso Emma se acerco al círculo, la mayor de las Tenou estaba completamente roja.

Y no era para menos, 7 mujeres hermosas bailando para ella, al ritmo de "Tong Song" de Sisqo, pero tenía fija la mirada en dos de las mayores, Ann y Susan.

-¿Por qué tienes esa canción tan… ni siquiera sé como describirla?- Izzy se acerco y le pregunto divertida a Haruka.

-Ese es asunto mio- La rubia contesto sonriendo ampliamente.

-Jamás había visto a mamá tan divertida- Matt estaba sonrojado pero no escandalizado, lo tomaba con naturalidad.

Randy no dejo que se detuvieran pues ya tenía lista la siguiente pista menos "sucia" Naugthy Song de Cory Lee.

Ann y Susan bailaban a la par, el ritmo de la nueva canción les permitía jugar un poco con la mente de Sam pues era evidente que las veía a ellas.

-Creo que deberé ver al terapeuta después de esto- Matt dijo asombrado, veía como su madre bajaba y subía sujetada de las piernas de Ann.

-Supongo que haras bien- Izzy no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

Sam estaba por completo sonrojada, todas las chicas le acariciaban la cara y pasaban sus manos por su cabello.

Haruka se sentía extraña de ver a su tía de esa manera, no era común verle tan indefensa.

Cuando termino la canción todos aplaudieron y entonces Haruka se acerco a Sam quien aun no recuperaba el color.

-¿Divertida?- Haruka trataba de darle espacio.

-Algo- Acepto agachando la mirada.

-Bien, Señoritas, Caballeros, es hora… de comer- Susan les dijo en voz alta, mientras todos caminaban a la terraza.

La comida paso sin mayores acontecimientos, la carne estaba deliciosa al igual que las brochetas de camarón y res, una vez que todo termino, la música se puso más tranquila algunas baladas, algunas canciones tranquilas para "dedicar", con este ambiente Matt se animo a invitar a bailar a Emma, Izzy y June hicieron lo propio.

Las dos mujeres Tenou compartían un momento de silencio sentadas en el piso de la terraza.

-Gracias- Sam volteo a ver a su sobrina, después bebió otra cerveza.

-En realidad no hice nada- Haruka volteo a verla, con algo de vergüenza.

-Lo sé, pero que estés aquí hoy es importante para mí- Sam le alboroto el cabello –Debo irme, mañana me espera un largo día en un mar de papeles- Sam se levanto.

Haruka la siguió, unos pasos detrás, vio como todos su amigos se despedían de la cumpleañera.

Pocos momentos después uno a uno fueron saliendo del departamento, al final Randy se retiro con Mei y Tina, pues se ofreció a llevarlas a su hotel.

Ninguna de ellas caería en las redes de Randy y la verdad es que no tenía intensiones de seducir a las chicas.

-Sera mejor que te ayude un poco- Michiru comenzó a limpiar la sala.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, pero será mejor que te lleve a casa- Haruka se acerco a ella tomando las botellas de cerveza vacías que tenía en la mano.

-Antes, baila conmigo no lo hiciste hoy- Michiru le pidió en voz baja.

-No aprendí a hacerlo- Haruka le respondió apenada.

-No importa que solo te balances- Michiru insistió mirándola.

-Está bien- Haruka dejo todo en la barra y tomo a Michiru por la cintura.

King Of Sorrow de Sade, Haruka escucho los primeros acordes y además de un escalofrió sintió las manos de Michiru recorrer sus brazos hasta rodear su cuello, quien acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka.

Haruka rodeo por completo su cintura y se balanceaba al compas de la música, podía sentir su respiración hacerse una con la de Michiru, podía percibir también que sus latidos se iban acoplando al de le peli verde.

La rubia se separo un poco de su acompañante, se inclino sobre la oji azul y beso sus labios, despacio y muy suave, Michiru le correspondió el beso.

Al mismo tiempo, Sam estaba en su Oficina ordenando unos papeles, para el día siguiente, en toda la casa se escuchaba la misma canción que en el departamento.

Llamaron a la puerta, Sam despego la vista de esas hojas, sabía que no se trataba de Haruka o solo habría entrado.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, se encontró con una figura familiar, soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo malo? Creo que es algo tarde para visitas- Dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo.

-No te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños- Era Susan –¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-Sabes que no es necesario, además, este lugar es un desorden y…- Sam fue interrumpida por los labios de Susan que le robaban las palabras.

Ambas parejas estaban sumidas en las emociones que les provocaba ese ligero contacto.

Haruka le sonrió y volvió a besar a Michiru.

Sam se alejo y de nuevo tuvo control sobre sus cuerdas bucales.

-Pero y Matt…- Fue lo único que la alta rubia pudo articular.

-No preguntes por el ahora, además ya es mayor- Sam volvió a besarla.

Notas:

Espero que esta ultima parte no parezca confusa, pero vino a mi mente como una película, así que si alguien no le convenció lo siento mucho, jajaja mentira, disculpas si esto ocurrió.

No soy buena describiendo escenas de baile, pero de otra clase de acciones físicas si lo soy, jajaja (que modesta soy)

Por lo tanto me fue muy difícil elegir las canciones…

Para aquellos que pidieron algo extra de Sam y Susan he cumplido…

Nos leemos próximamente…


End file.
